Kira, A Mutated Pokemon
by Tsar Lawrence III
Summary: Kira was a regular nine year old girl. When Team Rocket took her and experimented, she was turned into something that wasn't human. Mild suggestive themes and older content!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran through the field, laughing as my brother chased me. "Can't catch me!" I teased, turning and sticking my tongue at him. He poured on the speed and I ran.

"Get back here sis!" he yelled angrily. I was running away from him so I didn't have to take a bath. I hated baths!

"Come on and catch me old man!" I called, running around the corner of our house. I turned back to look at him and-SMASH!-hit the wire mesh fence. I fell on my but, crying out in pain. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my abdomen and a sixteen year old demon dragged a kicking and screaming me back home.

"Now take a bath Kira." Jason told me. He's six feet tall, has black hair and deep brown black eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him before closing the door. I turned the faucet on the tub on and walked over to the mirror.

I'm nine years old right now and my name is Kira. I have deep black hair that cascades down my back and smoldering green eyes. My skin is what people call a 'tri-copper' hue. A lot of boys at school wanted to spend time with me. Weirdoes!

I slipped into the tub and slid down, enjoying the warmth of the bath. I closed my eyes and smiled, resting my head against the wall. Grabbing a shampoo bottle I scrubbed my hair, which was a mess to take care of, and closed my eyes before diving underwater. Coming up I slicked my hair back and lay back down again. I soon fell asleep.

I woke when my brother started beating on the door. Scrubbing myself with soap quickly I drained the tub and jumped out, wrapping myself in towels and dried myself off. "Hurry up runt you've been in there all day!" he yelled, beating on the door again.

"Shut up!" I screamed back. Securing the towel I opened the door and walked out, making sure to kick my brother in the rear before dashing into my room and closing the door. My brother hit the door hard.

"Ugh! Why couldn't I have been an only child!" he yelled, storming away angrily. I giggled as his displeasure. He never was an older child, though. Our oldest brother, Kevin, left for his Pokémon journey when he turned eighteen. The Sinnoh League allowed people to leave when they're ten, which I planned to do, but he wanted to stay here in Bluewater town. Bluewater isn't visited by trainers often because the Gym is super-tough. Our dad's the leader and he uses all sorts of Normal Pokémon who have high Hit Points and Attack power.

I had three more weeks before I could set out for my journey though. And this last month has been slower than any other in my life! Everything seemed to go by at a super slow pace. I mowed our entire lawn in what seemed like five hours but was only thirty minutes!

I picked out my favorite pajamas, red shorts with a red tank top. Sliding the soft material on I grinned as I thought about starting my journey. I wanted to start with a Piplup, he's so cute and he's super strong! I could imagine it, my Piplup and me running through the grassy plains and snowy hills of Sinnoh, fighting trainers and earning money…

"Dinner time twerp!" my brother called. He only called dinner when our parents were home.

"I'll come when I want to!" I shouted back.

"Than don't eat anything!" he yelled. I hear a dull Slap and knew Mom hit him. I grinned as I ran down the hall.

"Mom!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging her. Mom ran the Pokémon Center here after the Nurse Joy wanted to travel. She has blonde hair and green eyes. That's where everyone says I got my eyes from.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" she asked, giving me a passionate hug.

She was still wearing her pink nurses outfit, and on her belt was fastened three Pokéballs. They held her Happiny, Chauncey and Blissey. They helped her run the Pokémon center and watch after sick Pokémon.

"Pretty good, but Jason's a meanie…" I pouted, looking at Jason with a wicked grin.

"Don't listen to her Mom. I just dragged her into the bathroom and made her take a bath." Jason said, getting silverware out and placing it on the table.

"He did not, he slammed me into the fence! Look!" I yelled, pointing to my face. Nothing. Darn it.

"Stop lying Kira. We both know that you ran into it by yourself."

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!" I kicked him in the shin. He yelped and reached for me but Mom stepped in and held us back.

"You're such a brat!" he yelled, reaching for my perfectly combed black hair.

"You're a bully!" I yelled.

"Drop dead!" he screamed.

"You first!"

"Enough!" Mom boomed, making us both stop. She NEVER got mad, sometimes she would raise her voice slightly, but never yell at us.

"He started it!" I yelled, pointing at Jason.

"No I didn't!"

"That's enough." Mom seethed again. "When you father gets home we are going to eat dinner quietly and than you two are going to bed. And you are both grounded for a month. Don't argue." She said.

"But that's no fair!" Jason whined.

"Mom I have to start my Pokémon journey in three weeks!" I cried, my eyes welling up.

"It doesn't matter. You should have thought about that before you started a fight." She told me, leaving the room and walking down the hall to the shower and new clothes. Jason and I shared the most hateful looks while she was gone. We didn't get along at ALL.

"See what you did?" he asked, gesturing to our Mom's back as she closed her door.

"Me?!? This is all your fault. Thanks to you I'm not going to start my journey with all my friends!" I cried, running out of the room and slamming my door with more force than was probably necessary.

I slumped against the door and sobbed. This journey meant everything to me, I wanted to go around Sinnoh with all my friends when I was ten! Not when I was ten and a week old…

There was a knocking on the door and I opened it, teary eyed. "GO AWAY!" I yelled at Jason. Before I could slam it I saw his eyes and regretted it. I left the door open and Jason handed me something, a red box with a yellow bow on it.

"I'm sorry Kira. I shouldn't have been so mean to you…" he said before walking away. I closed the door and got to the ground, keeping the box in front of me. I ripped the ribbon off and left the box in front of me. Slowly I gripped the top of the box and lifted it.

On the inside was a Pokéball. I gasped as I gripped the cold exterior of the ball and lifted it. It was really small, fitting my palm easily. I threw it up and it hit the ground, but nothing happened. Picking it up I pressed the button on the middle and the ball enlarged, becoming as big as both my fists. I smiled as I gripped the ball and chucked it up.

The ball hit the ground with a deep thud and a bright flare of light erupted from the ball. Suddenly there was a tiny little blue penguin in front of me.

"Piplup!" it said, looking around.

"Oh my goodness, it's a Piplup!" I squealed, covering my mouth with both my hands as my eyes went star wide.

"Pip?" it asked, looking at me.

"Piplup!" I yelled, hugging it against my chest happily. Piplup looked shocked but accepted the hug and gave me one back and soon we were sitting there, staring at each other. The door opened and Dad stepped in.

"Well what you got there sport?" he asked, kneeling next to me. I hugged him and squeezed as hard as possible.

"Daddy, Jason gave this to me! He really gave me a Piplup!" I said. I don't think he got what I said because I said it so fast. "Dad, Jason got me a Piplup…" I told him in a slower voice.

"Oh! Well wasn't that thoughtful of him." He smiled and picked me up, swinging me by my arms. "Come on, I think your brother's almost done with his nachos!" Dad carried me out with me on his shoulders.

As soon as Dad put me down I ran over and gave him a hug, so excited to have a brother this amazing. "Thanks Jason…" I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and patted my head, finishing putting the meals on plates and serving dinner.

Dinner went by in a blur. No one said anything, we just ate and enjoyed the silence. We finished and Jason and I were sent to our rooms.

The hours passed and soon it was time to go to sleep. I recalled Piplup and put his ball under my pillow. I laid down on the bed and looked up. I was starting to fall asleep…

"Make sure you wrap her arms up…" I opened my eyes and looked around. There were a couple men in the room with ropes and evil grins.

"What the-?" I tried to yell, but someone stuffed a gag in my mouth and tied it behind my head.

"Shut her up!" someone cried. I started crying as they picked me up and dragged me across the room. The window was open and they slid through, dragging me after them.

"Plead dobt hud be!" I cried through the gag, looking at the men who simply grinned and laughed.

"Don't worry girl, our boss told us not to hurt you." The man said. I noticed they were all wearing black outfits with a red 'R' on it.

"Deam Rocked!" I shouted. One of them slapped me across the face, making me cry more.

"Shut her up!" one cried. One pulled out a syringe and I shuffled backwards. He grabbed my arm and administered the shot. I screamed as best as I could. Suddenly my eyes couldn't keep open and I fell unconscious, my body left to the whims of these evil criminals.


	2. Chapter 2

**I started school monday and I'm enrolled in 3 AP classes, so it's kind of hard to get on track. I'm trying to set up dates to update. Hope you like the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Did you get them?" the Rocket Executive asked, looking at his grunts. The two nodded and grinned evilly. "Good."

"Thank you sir." One of the Rockets said. She had blonde hair pulled back into two ponytails. "Botch and I accomplished this easily without anyone knowing."

"That's Butch, Cassidy!" the other one said. He had light blue, almost green hair. "Anyways, what do we need them for sir?" he asked, looking at his superior.

"Our scientist's are close to perfecting the formula they've been working on for over five years. We needed test subjects." The Executive told them.

"But children, sir?! Couldn't we use older subjects?" Cassidy nearly shouted.

"Is that remorse I sense, Cassidy?" the Executive asked with a hint of a smile. Cassidy and Butch snapped to attention.

"Of course not sir!" They said in unison. Team Rocket must be truly heartless.

"But children…" Cassidy muttered. The Executive growled.

"Get out of my sight." He said, turning to the monitor. The new girl was starting to wake.

My eyes opened painfully, the light temporarily blinding me. I yelled and shut my eyes, covering them with my hand. Shaking I started to cry and shake. "Hey, shut up over there, I'm trying to sleep!" someone yelled. I got to my hands, my body screaming in pain and looked around. There were five other kids in small cages, like they were Pokémon. I got to my feet and was promptly tripped. Looking down I saw a silver anklet attached to a chain on my ankle. Shaking my leg I grabbed the chain and pulled with all my might.

"Don't bother, they're made of Steelix skin." A female voice said to my right. Turning I saw a teenage girl laying there, her head a matted mess. "I'm Amy." She said.

"Kira. What's going on? Where are we?" I asked, panicked. My eyes widened and I felt around, but my pants hadn't been touched and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, they didn't rape you. Team Rocket's out for profit. We're here for some sick, twisted experiment they have for humans." Amy told me.

"But why are they holding us in cages and chains?" I nearly cried, trying hard to hold back my tears.

"I don't know, but they've been making us get in shape and get stronger for some reason." Amy told me. The tears were almost here, they were stinging my eyes. "Go ahead and cry. I'm here. I'll comfort you."

I smiled and the tears flowed. I cried long and hard, ignoring the others cries of discomfort. Eventually my eyes and head was pounding and I passed out from exhaustion and sorrow.

I woke when the door to my cell was open. Snapping up I saw a Team Rocket member putting a tray of food in front of me before closing the door, a sneer on his lips.

I looked at the tray when my stomach nearly ripped in half and I dove towards the tray. There was a cup of water, a loaf of bread and a bruised apple. I looked at it but decided it was better than nothing and tore into it with spectacular indignity.

"Better make it last." Amy told me mournfully. I looked over and saw her savoring her bread and sipping the water gently. I was already done with my food and I rested on the floor, looking out the cell. Again my stomach roared in hunger and a loaf of bread was chucked at me. Looking around I saw a boy to my left with half a loaf of bread.

"Thanks…" I said to him. He shrugged and turned away from me. I looked at the bread and broke off a little piece and slowly munched on it. I sat there, eating and nothing else. Everyone was silent for a while. Suddenly a Rocket came in and walked over to my cell, opening the door. He came at me, his mouth twisted into an evil smile. I crawled away frantically, whimpering when he put a key on my anklet and took it off.

"Come on." He said to me. I looked at him and he hit me across the face. I cried as I hit the floor. "Now!" he screamed. I scrambled out of the cage and away from him, hitting the wall. Struggling, my legs yelling and shaking in protest I got to my feet. "Follow me." He said.

"Alright…" I replied. He hit me again.

"Don't speak unless spoken too, got it?" he asked forcefully. I nodded, keeping my tears and my screams back. "Good." He lead and I followed him.

We came to a gym area where Pokémon were working out. "Alright, you're going to do what they're doing." He sneered. I looked at him in disbelief. He laughed and pushed me ahead of them. There was one of the boys who was in the holding cell there. He was running past an Ivysaur and jumping at a wall, grabbing hold and racing up. "Go!" he yelled and I stumbled forward.

I ran forward and came to a net on the ground. I've seen enough army movies to know I had to crawl under it. I got to my stomach and bear crawled under, my heart filled with hate. Getting out from under it I ran forward and scaled the wall like the boy had done. At the top I jumped down and landed hard, falling to my knees. "Get up!" he yelled.

"Why don't you do this?" I screamed back. His eyes widened and he started towards me. Panicking, I ran away.

Rockets started yelling and reaching for me, but I jumped out of the way and kept running away from them. "Ivysaur, grab her!" someone cried out. Suddenly the green plant Pokémon shot out two Vine Whip attacks and lunged at me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, jumping frantically. I tripped and fell but scrambled to get up. Suddenly tentacles wrapped around my arms and started pulling me in. I screamed and kicked and squirmed, trying to get free from the Ivysaur.

"Alright, we got her." Someone cheered.

"Let go of me you monsters!" I yelled at them. Suddenly another tentacle shot out and wrapped both legs completely, stopping my kicks. I tried to scratch them but the tentacles around my arms tightened, pinning me.

"She's no good. We might as well test the formula on her." The Rocket who brought me here said. "Ivysaur, follow and drag." He commanded.

The Rocket walked away and the Ivysaur followed. I yelled out in pain as I was dragged along the hard, cold floor. "Stop! Let me up, please!" I screamed. The Rocket man nearly looked back at me and laughed cruelly. The Ivysaur continued it's dragging and I continued my yelling.

We got to a bright, white room at the end of a really long hall. My back was scraped almost raw from the trip and I whimpered as I was pulled to my feet and put on a table in the middle of the room. "Stay here, or else." The Rocket growled at me. I nodded and stayed there.

I looked around the room and noticed one of the walls had a glass window on it. I couldn't see through the other side clearly but I could tell it was some sort of control room, like a sci-fi movie I'd seen once. Suddenly a Rocket came in with a paper gown like a hospital and threw it at me. "Take off your clothes and put it on." She growled. She went over to the window and put a cloth over it.

"No…" I whispered, looking at her. She growled and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute. If you aren't in that when I come back you'll be in serious trouble." She growled. She exited the room and I changed quickly. I had no doubt they would exact a horrible punishment on me. All my clothes lay on the table next to me and the Rocket walked back in. She grinned, taking the clothes she threw them out of the room. As she pulled the cloth over the window down another Rocket walked in with a tray.

"Alright, we're going to experiment on you." He told me.

"What?!?" I screamed, moving away from him. He growled and grabbed my arm. "Ow! You're hurting me!" I yelled at him, trying to pull away from him.

"Get over here!" he told the girl. She grabbed my arm and he took a syringe off the trey and injected me with some green stuff. I yelled in pain, and the two grabbed all the stuff in the room and threw it out into the hall. They left with a laugh and I was left sitting on the table.

"Ready? 3…2…1…start!" Someone called out. Suddenly there was a sound of rushing air and a light, green mist filled the air. As it got lower I started to smell it, the smell of burning rubber.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed, nearly ripping my vocal chords as pain surged through my body. I grabbed my ribs as I fell to the floor, rolling around. There was a prickling sensation in my entire body, almost as if my entire body had fallen asleep.

My hands felt extremely hot, as if dipped in lava. I cried with my eyes shut tight, as I felt them shrink. The pain was almost unbearable now as all my hands felt the same pain. I didn't dare open my eyes.

I was biting my inner cheeks and lip madly and felt myself draw blood. I screamed again as pain surged through my rear. "MAKE IT STOP!!" I screamed as the pain spread towards my limbs. My forearms felt hot and cold at the same time and I felt myself fall face on the floor.

"The…working…she's…" I heard someone say in the background. My mind spun as more pain surged, and I felt my ribs shrink than expand, than light on fire.

"Help me mommy…HELP!!!" I yelled one last time before my jaw started to break apart. I couldn't help the pain and fell on the floor, sobbing. I felt the gown fall away but I was too weak to move and retrieve it.

There was no more pain. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness rapidly. Suddenly more pain shot through my head near my ears. The pain evaporated and I lay there, my breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Check her…now." Someone commanded.

"Level…known…oves…" I didn't catch all of it.

"Worthless…into…and dump…be taken…" The person said again. I blacked out.

My eyes opened slowly in a rocking crate. I tried to get up but my body killed itself and I couldn't move. The shaking stopped and the box was opened. Someone grabbed my neck and hauled me out. I was too weak to cry out in pain. The person tossed me and I landed on the ground with a dull thud. The person laughed and jumped into the machine which roared away.

I lay there, my eyes half open. I felt something warm leave my body and my eyes widened in shock. I instinctively curled myself into a weak ball, shivering as the cold wind brushed against my skin. I couldn't keep awake…I heard soft footsteps and a whimper died on my lips.

**What Pokemon do you think she is? And what do you think's going to happen? Post your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I whimpered as steps came closer towards me. A lot of them. The sedative effect on me had worn off and I was wide awake, but my body wouldn't move. Wide awake to the horror these creatures, be they human or Pokémon, would commit on me. I closed my eyes in hopes they would think I was asleep, or dead, and leave me alone.

I felt something cold touch my back and it took all my willpower not to move. There were paws, which meant Pokémon, all over me, sniffing and inspecting me. "Mommy, Mommy! She's not awake! She has a human scent on her and she seems hurt Mommy!" someone cried out. I opened my eye and saw a few little Growlithes sitting next me.

'_How did I understand what they're saying?'_ I thought. _'Maybe I imagined it…'_ I reasoned.

"Mommy, her eyes are opening a little!" a girl Growlithe cried out. Larger footsteps started padding over. "Is she okay, Mommy?" the girl asked again.

"I don't know honey. She does smell of humans, but there are injuries all over her." The other said. Her voice was slightly deeper than the others'. She jumped over me and I could see an Arcanine in front of me, looking at me. "We'll have to take her with us." She said. She leaned in and I stiffened slightly. I felt her jaws clamp around something on my neck and pick me up, but it didn't hurt like when the humans did it.

"Yay! We get another sister!" another girl Growlithe cheered. Through my near shut eyelids I counted seven of them, all of them really small. The Arcanine started to walk away, the Growlithe litter following her happily.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stopped after walking for quite a while. I was still dangling from the Arcanine's mouth, and my neck was starting to feel horrible. We walked into an area where it was cooler and the Arcanine curled up next to me. "Mommy, we're hungry!" A male Growlithe complained.

"Well, you'll have to squeeze around your new sister." The Arcanine told them.

'_New sister? I'm not a Growlithe.'_ I thought to myself. I felt the other Growlithes snuggle up around me and knew they were suckling. I lay there, unable to move and confused. Soon the others finished suckling and curled around me, almost defensively. As I lay there I felt the others fall into a sleep, and I was quick to follow.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke the next morning completely alone. My body felt rejuvenated, rest and ready for whatever happened. It almost felt as if I had an inner fire. I got to my feet and tried to push onto my back two feet. I fell backwards and yelped, before looking down at my hands. There was orange hair with a black stripe on me. _'I'm a Growlithe! What did Team Rocket do to me?!'_ I screamed inside my head. I breathed in and out and calmed down. Struggling I got to my four feet-paws?-and focused. I tried walking around, but I stumbled a few times but quickly got the hang of it. I ran around and in a few minutes I was really well off on my paws. Now to find that family that found me last night.

"Hey Mommy! She's up!" A girl Growlithe cried out. Looking over I saw a Growlithe who was slightly bigger than me standing there, her fur drenched. She was smiling and wagging her tail. "Hi! I'm Luna, I'm the youngest, well second youngest now, girl here. What's your name?" she asked, running up to me. I fell back, startled.

"I'm…Kira." I stuttered. Suddenly six other wet Growlithes ran in followed by a slightly wet Arcanine. The six ran over, jumping and sniffing on me. I cried out and curled up instinctively, as if my human instincts were replaced by a Growlithes.

"Get away from her please." The Arcanine said calmly. The Growlithes got off of me and sat away, looking at me happily. "I'm Kayla, the mother here. What's your name?" she asked, looking at me. I shook my head, scared. She smiled and lay down next to me.

"I'm…I'm Kira." I told her. She nodded and looked at me.

"Alright Kira. These are my children. The oldest is Kane, than Cyrus, Blaze, Donna, Cait, Rose and Luna. Now, why were you lying there in the forest all alone?" she asked.

I thought quickly, trying to come up with a lie. If I told them I used to be human they could think I was crazy, or accept it and turn out to hate humans. "I…was kicked out of my den. The Alpha killed my parents and didn't like me." I lied without missing a beat.

"What?!?" The litter screamed, roaring and shouting. Kayla looked calm with the explanation.

"I understand. Now, are you hungry?" she asked. My stomach rumbled, and I smiled and nodded. She rolled over exposing her stomach and nipples. I paled. "You have to if you don't want to die. You're too small to eat solid food yet." She told me. I shook my head, horrified. She sighed.

Luna walked up to me. "Do you know how to do it? It's easy. Look." She walked over, put her muzzle over one and drank. She finished and walked over to me. "Come on, you need to eat. You're really small!" she urged. I shook my head again. She growled and got behind me, pushing me forward. I fought and the others walked over and pushed me forward.

I was right next to Kayla and the others were nodding at me. Cait and Rose walked forward and suckled when their stomachs growled. Soon Donna, Cyrus, Blaze and Kane came forward to suckle too. I sat there, torn. _'But it's so…ick!'_ I almost gagged. Finally I caved and put my mouth over one and sucked. Milk flooded my mouth and I almost gagged, not at the taste which was amazing, but at the mere thought. I soon avoided this thought and kept drinking.

When I finished I pulled away and Luna ran over to me. "See? It's not that hard." She said cheerfully. I shied away from her and secluded myself from the group. This was so weird…

Kayla walked over and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. "Hey! Let me go!" I cried, squirming. She shook her head and me.

She took me outside the den, making me cry out when the sun hit my eyes. She carried me over to a small lake and dangled me over. "No, you're not going to…" I yelped as she dropped me into the lake. I breached the surface, gasping for air. The others jumped in and started splashing around while Kayla cleaned and groomed me. It felt so weird to be groomed by someone I didn't even know.

"Come on Mommy, let Kira play!" Cait begged, pulling on my ears. I whimpered from somewhere deep inside me. Having your ear pulled hurts!

"Hold on Cait. I need to finish bathing your little sister." Kayla told her. That was enough for me.

"I'm sorry but," I pulled away and crawled out of the pond. "I'm not your daughter." I told Kayla. "I'm not your sister. I need to find a way back to my home. So thanks for helping me, but I have to go." I looked at them and saw the pained expression on the faces of the Growlithe kids and Kayla, but I lowered my head and walked away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the forest surrounding the cave the Growlithe's had lived in. Looking around I saw nothing familiar, and I knew I was lost. But I kept walking, my little Growlithe body moving of its own accord. Everything was so much bigger as a Growlithe. The bushes were now giant, green walls that had to be avoided.

"Man, where am I?" I asked myself, looking around. I noticed a family of Caterpie hanging around a tree and I walked over.

"Mommy! There's a Growlithe! Help us!" One of the Caterpie cried. Suddenly two Butterfree floated down in front of me, glaring at me angrily.

"Leave our children alone!" One of them, the male, yelled. He shot a rainbow colored beam at me and I jumped out of the way.

"Wait! I just wanted help!" I cried, avoiding another Psybeam. They stopped firing and buzzed in the air.

"What kind of help?" the female Butterfree asked.

"I just wanted to know where I am. I'm lost." I told them, looking at them hopefully. They exchanged glances before looking at me.

"You're in the Eterna Forest." One of them said.

'_Eterna Forest? That's so far from Bluewater, how did I get here?!?'_ I came close to tears. Bluewater was slightly west to Pastoria and south of Hearthome. "Thank you. I'll be leaving now."

"Good, and don't bother out children again." The female Butterfree growled. I gulped and hopped away from them, trying to find a way to get to Bluewater.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The formula worked sir. The subject was transformed into a Pokémon." Cassidy reported to her Executive. The Executive nodded with a grin.

"Where is the test subject?" he asked. Both Cassidy and Butch shuffled their feet uncomfortably.

"Well sir…you see it was only level 1 and didn't know any moves so we abandoned it in Eterna Forest." Butch told the Executive.

"You what?!" The Executive boomed. "You are never to do that without my permission again, you understand?" he growled at the two. They nodded. "Good. Get back to work toughening the other subjects and turn them into Pokémon. Soon we'll be able to mass produce the formula and turn all humans into Pokémon and we shall rule the world!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My feet were killing me from all the walking. The sun had set in the distance and the moon wasn't full, leaving my new eyes to scan the trail ahead. I was walking when two figures popped out of a bush in front of me.

"Hey baby, what's a nice little Growlithe like you doing here?" one of the Houndoom asked me, looking at me with a crafty grin. Not good.

"Umm…" I deepened my voice as best I could. "I'm not a girl, man, dude, I'm a guy. Like you two." I bluffed. One of them chuckled.

"We can tell you're a girl by your scent." He grinned. I gulped and, looking between the two, ran past them as fast as I possibly could.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" I yelled. Suddenly I was tripped and I felt somebody land on top of me and push me down. My head was pressed against the ground and he was on top of me. I started crying. "Please, leave me alone…I didn't do anything to you…" I cried. I heard someone chuckle darkly.

"No you didn't baby." He grinned, his head next to mine. He stuck his tongue out and licked my cheek, making me pull back uncomfortably.

"Don't…don't…" I begged. He grinned, but suddenly, the weight was gone. I turned around and heard growling behind me. Turning, I saw Kayla crouching in front of me, the two Houndoom away from me. She was growling wickedly at them, her ferocious teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Go." She growled hatefully.

"Fine. We'll see you later baby." They said to me, winking. I drew back and they hopped away with sinister chuckles. Kayla turned to me and I broke down crying, throwing myself at her and burying myself in her fur.

"Thank you Kayla…thank you…" I sobbed, my face in her fur. She leaned over and groomed my fur.

"So do you want to leave us again?" someone asked. Turning I saw all seven Growlithe cubs looking at me, their faces masks of worry. I shook my head, my heart still pounding from the almost life traumatizing experience.

"Good, but one thing." Kayla said. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me. "You have to call me Mom."

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kayla, the other Growlithe pups and I returned to the cave, the pups forming a circle around me protectively while Kayla brought up the rear. I was smiling but holding my head down. _'Why are they helping me so much? No human would have done this.'_ I thought as we marched back to the den. I suddenly stopped and the pups fell trying to avoid me. I turned to Kayla and looked at her.

"Kayla," Kayla growled and I remembered our agreement. "Mom, why are you helping me? We're not related…" I said, looking straight into her eyes. She tilted her head and stared at me.

"I don't know what happened to you in your past, I don't want to know. If you feel like telling me you can. But Pokémon help each other, if they're related or not. I saw a small, weak Growlithe lying on the forest floor and I didn't want to leave you to die." She told me. "As far as I'm concerned, your another child of mine, and if we find your pack you can go back with them." She nudged me and we began walking.

'_As far as they know, I'm a regular Growlithe. Sinnoh's a big place so we'll never run into a pack that knows me. But what about Mom and Dad? How am I going to rejoin them if I'm a Growlithe?'_ I contemplated as we marched on.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We soon got to the den and Kayla rested on the floor. After she did the others ran up and suckled, leaving me in the mouth of the cave, alone and confused. Luna noticed my discomfort and walked over to me, sitting next to me. "What's wrong Kira?" she asked, looking at me.

"I want to know what happened to my parents…" I muttered, looking down. She gave me an estranged look.

"Weren't your parents killed?" Luna asked me.

"Umm…yeah, they were. But I mean, what happens after you die?" I lied, tears springing to my eyes. _'Mom and Dad are probably losing their minds worrying about me…'_ I sniffled. I felt a warm, wet tongue run across my cheek and I looked at a smiling Luna.

"I don't know what happens, but you can cry it out with me if you want." She offered. She reminded me so much of Amy…and I broke down crying, confused. She simply sat there, letting me sob onto her shoulders.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the morning, Luna resting peacefully with my head on her stomach. I didn't remember that happening! Getting up I walked to the edge of the pond and sat, looking at my reflection. My orange fur with cream colored ruff of fur and my long ears. I couldn't help but think how weird it was to be a Growlithe.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked from behind me. I yelled and jumped, landing in the pool. Turning I saw Cyrus grinning ear to floppy ear, looking at me.

"What'da do that for?!?" I yelled, getting out of the pool. He started chuckling at my discomfort.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were doing." Cyrus laughed, looking at me.

"Well you scared the flame out of me." I told him. _'Scared the flame out of me? Never used that one before…'_ I thought to myself. Kayla and the others walked out of the cave, embracing the sun.

"Sorry Kira." He snuggled up to me and I looked at him curiously. "Well, what do you want to do today?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"Well Kira needs to eat soon, else she'll pass out." Rose giggled, looking at me. I looked down and saw what they meant, my Growlithe body was extremely thin compared to theirs.

"I'll find some berries to eat." I said, turning. I eeped as I ran into Kayla.

"Your teeth aren't big enough for berries." She told me.

"But Mom…" I whined. _'Why was I adjusting to this so quickly?'_ she rested on her side and I sighed before suckling. I felt my body suddenly warm up and my energy return before I pulled away. "Thanks Mom…" I grumbled. Suddenly Luna ran and jumped at me, bowling me over while she laughed manically.

"You're it!" Luna giggled before turning and running away. I got up, grumbling, but something deep inside me roared with happiness. Getting up I ran after Luna, pushing my smaller body to the limits. Luna merely laughed and skipped ahead of me, her larger and more agile body able to stay ahead. I was gasping for air and soon stopped to catch my breath.

"You alright Kira?" Cyrus asked. Turning I saw I was next to him again. I nodded and looked at him and Mom sitting in the background, smiling contently.

"How come you're not running?" I asked, looking at him.

He pawed the ground sadly. "Rose, Luna, Donna and Cait never let the boys play." He told me, his head looking at his paw. I frowned and walked over. He looked up at my eyes.

"You're it." I said, head butting him in the stomach. I laughed and ran away and heard him getting to his feet and chase Kane. Suddenly she turned and saw Cyrus tackling Kane. Kane looked shocked but when he saw Cyrus running away got the gist of it and decided to chase me.

I ran as fast as I could, Kane growling right behind me. "I'm going to get you runt!" he cheered. Next thing I knew he jumped and landed on my back. Suddenly I had flash backs to the night before and screamed, flipping and moving wildly. "Kira! Kira! It's Kane! Stop!" Kane yelled, jumping off my back. I stopped and looked at him, his face a mask of worry. I smiled to show I was alright and he laughed. "You're it!" he chirped before sprinting away.

"Stupid Kane jumping on my back and scaring me…" I grumbled, getting to my feet. Turning I saw the others lying there happily, basking in the sun. I smiled, recognizing the ending of the game and walked over. I sat next to Cyrus and we all rested on the floor and enjoyed the day with a nap.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone woke when Mom started growling. I stumbled to my feet, looking around. Mom was standing, but soon turned to face at us. "We need to get out of here. Now." She growled.

"Why Mom?" Flare asked. Suddenly we a scent, strong and horrible, making the other pups shudder.

"Humans!" They all cried. Looking around I noticed rustling in the bushes and backed away slowly. Suddenly, a Water Gun shot out and struck me in the chest.

"Ow!" I screamed, flying backwards. The other cubs cried out and ran away from the source towards me. A human jumped out with a Buizel and a Pikachu. "Mommy!" I cried weakly, but my eyes wouldn't keep themselves open and I fainted.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"ANIMALS!" Kayla roared, shooting a white flame at the trainer, who jumped away. The Pikachu and Buizel roared indignantly.

"What did you do that for?" Pikachu sparked, her cheeks shooting off streams of electricity.

"Leave my children alone you monsters!" Kayla roared again, stamping her feet. Two more trainers stepped out of the bushes, one holding a Happiny the other with a Piplup.

"Ash, leave them alone! That's obviously a mother Arcanine, and they'll do anything to protect their young!" a female human cried. The Piplup looked at Kira's unconscious body.

Ash looked at the girl and other boy, than at Kira. He nodded and, holding his hands up to show he meant know harm, walked over to Kira's body. Kayla stood over it protectively, growling angrily while the other cubs trembled in the cave while Kane stood in the front, guarding. Ash brought out a golden, diamond like thing and smashed it, sprinkling it over Kira's body.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something touched my skin, the substance hard and hot. "Ow!" I screeched again, jumping to my feet. I saw the human boy standing there and whimpered, shuffling backwards. "Mommy…there's a human!" I cried, turning and running towards the cave to hide with the other Growlithe pups. The boy turned and walked away, waving sadly. Mom watched him go and walked over to me.

"Are you all alright?" Mom asked, looking at each of us. She walked over to me and groomed my side, getting all the hard dust off.

"I'm fine Mommy…" I murmured, looking at her. Mom smiled at me and looked at the others.

"We need to leave this place. That human will be back tonight to try and take you. Humans do that." She said and I felt myself nodding before I even realized what I was doing. "So I'm going to take you back to my pack." She told us.

"Mommy, what pack? I thought you lived alone." Rose asked, looking at Mom curiously.

"When I was going to give birth to you seven, which isn't normal for any Pokémon, your father and I stayed behind when the pack moved so we didn't hold them back. After I gave birth your father was captured by a group of evil humans called Team Rocket." Mom told us. For some reason Team Rocket raised a red flag inside my head but I didn't know why. "Let's go." Mom told us, and we followed her obediently.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The walk was long and arduous, but we managed to get to the edge of Eterna forest. "Alright, the pack should be a little further ahead from here, but will stay here for the night." She told us. I was lagging behind the group slightly, my younger body unable to keep up.

"Alright Mother." Kane replied, standing right next to her. I puffed one last time before collapsing. Cyrus walked over and chuckled when he saw me.

"Wow Kira, you're really out of shape." He laughed. I growled and tackled him, knocking him over.

"Shut up Cyrus." I growled, my paws on his chest. He laughed and spun around, knocking me to the ground and pinning me.

"Come on runt!" he teased. I struggled but he merely snickered and walked away. I got up and saw everyone suckling, and I ran over to eat.

Everyone finished eating and was lying on the ground, trying to sleep. I rested there, my head on Luna's body, smiling. My thoughts turned to my real Mom and Dad, and their smiling…faces…I couldn't remember what they looked like!

**What do you think is happening to Kira? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I want to thank all of you for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter, it points towards something I felt I had to include.**

Chapter 5

I woke the next morning, smelling the fresh air. Looking around I saw the girls were awake, but Mom and the boys were still snoozing. Walking out of the cave I snuck over to see what the girls were talking about. "So Cyrus likes…" Luna whispered.

"What does Cyrus like?" I asked, jumping on Cait. Cait laughed before bucking, throwing me off. Luna's eyes opened slightly and she looked at me, and I returned the look, confused.

"Ummm…Cyrus likes to play tag." Luna stammered. "Yeah, he loves tag. He told me so last night." She grinned.

"So? That's not such a big deal." I said, confused. _'What are they thinking?'_ I thought to myself. Getting up I looked at them curiously until Donna tackled me.

"And you're it!" she squealed, running away. Growling I turned around and tackled Luna. She giggled and I leaped away, running away from her. I heard Cait following me and I giggled excitedly.

I looked back and slammed into something hard. Turning, with a strange sense of déjà vu, I saw a Glaceon shaking his head, confused. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry sir!" I said, struggling to my feet.

"It's alright." The Glaceon smiled, looking at me. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. Cait slid to a stop, bumping into me slightly.

"Umm…Mommy's taking us to a pack so we can be safe." I told him. Cait was shivering behind me.

"Oh, is your Mother Kayla?" he asked. Cait and I nodded. "Yes, you'll be joining our pack today, Oracle told us yesterday. If you want I could show you there." He offered.

"Umm…we'll wait for Mommy to take us." Cait stammered. I nodded.

"Sure, but make sure Kayla looks me up when she gets there. My name's Glacies." He nodded curtly before walking away.

"Let's go find Mommy and them…" Cait said. I nodded and we ran back to find Mom and the others looking around. "Hey Mommy!" Cait yelled. Mom growled and ran over to us. We gulped as she walked behind us.

"Bend over." She growled. We did and she hit our rears with her paw, making us whimper. "You shouldn't have vanished like that!" she yelled.

"Sorry Mommy," I said. "But we ran into someone from the pack, Glacies and he offered to show us the way." I whimpered, licking my rear. The stinging subsided slightly and I sighed.

"Glacies!" Mom said, her face breaking into a smile. "We're close. Let's eat and than I'll take you all there." She told us. She let us suckle before she ate some berries, and we were off.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We marched up the side of a mountain for a while. When Mom stopped in front of us we stopped behind her. Mom seemed to tremble and we leaned to the side to see a bunch of Pokémon standing there, smiling their heads off. "Welcome back Kayla!" They yelled happily. Looking around I saw Glacies with a Leafeon and the most handsome Eevee I ever saw…

"Oh my…" Mom looked down and trembled. Walking over we looked at Mom to see tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mother?" Flare asked worriedly. Mom shook her head and looked up.

"It's just…" Mom started when an Espeon walked forward. "Oracle…" Mom whispered, the Espeon nodded.

"It is good to have you back Kayla." Oracle mumbled, a crafty grin under his teeth. "Mom!" he yelled, running forward and embracing her.

"Mom?!?" The other pups and I cried, incredulous.

"Mother, you didn't tell them about me?" Oracle asked, hurt.

"I'm sorry son, but I forgot. Kira's the same as you are." Mom told Oracle while pulling me forward. "I found Oracle when he was an egg, it was abandoned in a field. I was a Growlithe back than, not yet having taken the Trials, and found it. No one came to retrieve it so I brought it back here and sired him. I met your father after my Trials and we fell in love, and your father helped me raise Oracle, who evolved into an Espeon. When I was pregnant with you seven, I left. So Oracle what has happened since I left?" Mom asked, turning to her adopted son just as I was her adopted daughter.

"I became Pack Priest." He boasted proudly. "But besides that nothing else has changed."

I kept staring at the Eevee, who locked eyes with me. I turned my head and blushed. "So Okulo is still the leader?" Mom asked Oracle, who nodded. Luna walked up to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"What?" I looked at her and she giggled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she whispered. I burned up and looked away from her, scanning the pack, making sure not to look at that Eevee.

"So what's my job now?" Mom asked Oracle.

"Right now you get to settle in and raise your children. Once they can eat regular food Okulo will assign you a job." Oracle said. He turned to the group. "Alright, we're going to let Kayla and her pups settle in. If you want to greet her feel free after she finds a nesting spot." Oracle told the group. He left and the group dissipated leaving Mom and us and the Leafon, Glacies and Eevee.

"Mother, should we find a nesting spot?" Kane asked. Mom nodded and led us to a secluded corner of the pack's perimeter and sniffed.

"Here we go. Make sure you remember where this is." Mom joked. A voice behind us giggled and I turned to go face to face with the Eevee from earlier. I felt myself light up like a Flamethrower.

"I'm sorry, your mother's funny." The Eevee said.

"Yeah…uh…she's…Mommy…" I gasped. Eevee chuckled.

"I'm Canis. What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm…uh…you know…it's…" I couldn't talk what so ever.

"This is Kira." Luna said, barging into the conversation.

"Well I hope to see you again Kira." Canis replied, smiling and nodding at me. He walked away and I stared at him, something stirring within me…

"Kira!" Luna yelled. I jumped in the air, startled. "Jeez when you fall for a guy you REALLY fall for him." She laughed at me. I growled at her.

"I didn't fall for him, I just, you know…couldn't talk because I was…tired. Yaaaawn. Good night." I said, lying down next to Mom, hiding my face by facing Mom's stomach. I heard Luna, Cait, Rose and Donna giggling and my face lit up.

"So you like that Eevee?" Mom asked. I looked up at her and her face split into a mischievous grin. I nodded slightly before putting my head down. Mom leaned in next to my ear. "Well, if you like him why not spend time with him?" she asked.

"I can't speak when he's around Mommy…" I whined.

"Honestly Kira, the first time I met my mate I felt the same way. But after spending time with him and calming down I was able to talk. And now look what happened; I'm a mother with eight children, each with his or her own problem." I nipped at her for that last part and she merely laughed and put her massive paw over my muzzle and pushing me down. I growled helplessly until she lifted her paw and started to groom me.

"Hey Kira!" I heard Cyrus call. Turning I saw him running from an excited Donna. "We're playing tag, hurry up and help me!" He cried. I giggled and ran out to play. I saw Donna change direction and chase after me and I ran from her, giggling contently.

I turned a corner and slid to the side, hiding from Donna, who sniffed around. "What're you doing?" someone asked playfully. Turning I saw Canis smiling at me and I froze up. Glacies and a Leafon were sitting there talking and didn't notice me.

"Umm…this…is this…den?" I wheezed, shuffling my front paw. Canis chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, this is my parents' den. This is my Mom, Ventus, and my dad-"

"Glacies." I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back at me while Canis looked at me. "Umm…met earlier…?" I said with a grin. Canis smiled at me.

"Gotcha!" Donna cried, jumping on my back and pinning me. I heard Canis chuckle and felt my face burn. "Oh, I'm sorry if my little sister barged in here…" Donna apologized, noticing Canis and his parents.

"It's alright. So what are you two doing?" Canis asked, sitting down. His brown fur was sleeked back and his tail was swishing excitedly.

"We're playing tag, wanna join?" Donna asked. I growled and squirmed but she stayed firm.

"Sure, how do you play?" Canis asked us.

"The person who's 'It' has to touch someone else and they're 'It'. The point is to not be 'It' and since you're the newest person you're it!" Donna yelled excitedly, jumping off me and running away.

"I'll count to ten before coming than." Canis smiled. I nodded and ran out, looking for Donna. I saw her turn and hide behind a straight upshot of a rock and I ran after her.

Turning the corner I saw her looking around the corner of the other side and I jumped on her. "Hey!" she cried.

"What did you barge in like that for?" I asked, biting her ear. She yelped and chuckled.

"Well you weren't getting anywhere with him." She smiled. "So you should be thanking me!"

"Oh…um…never mind." I mumbled, crawling off her back. I turned to walk out when someone jumped out and pushed me on my back and landed on top of me.

"You're it!" Canis cheered, his brown furred face split into a smile. I felt my face blaze hotter than the sun as I stared into his face, those eyes…

"Oh…" I gasped, my lower lip trembling.

"Are you alright Kira? You don't look so good." Canis muttered, looking at me. I never noticed that he was quite bigger than me.

"I'll be fine…" I whispered. Canis nodded and jumped off me.

"Cool, but you're 'It'!" He smiled before running away. And all I could do was sit there and watch him go.

**Hope you like the new characters. They play a large role in the story. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'"_No, please don't!" a human girl cried, shaking rapidly. She wore a loose fitting white fur thingy and was sitting on a silver rock. Suddenly green air filled the place she was in and she started to scream and cry, writhing on the floor all the while. "Mommy, help me!" she screamed again.'_

I woke with a start, kicking out and yelling. I looked around the clearing and saw all fires were out and everyone was asleep. But one thought kept racing through my mind, _'Who was that human girl?'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir!" The Rocket scientist bowed before the Executive. "I have important news, sir." The Executive turned.

"Go on." He nodded his head.

"It seems that the longer a human is transformed as a Pokémon, the more of it's human life it forgets." The scientist told his superior.

"Explain." The Executive commanded.

"We took one of the human-Pokémon hybrids, codename 'Pokémorphs', and hooked him up to a Pokéspeak translator and kept him linked to it to examine his mental state. Before the transformation he was an Honor Roll student, top of his school. This information serves as a basic underlying statement. After he was transformed he knew exactly what was going on and had to be restrained. The second day we observed some things about his human life were slightly fuzzy, but he knew what was happening and who were we, and he was still restrained. The beginning of the third day, and this student is exceptionally smart, just to remind you-"

"Get on with the point." The Executive snarled.

"Third day he forgot who his parents were and what they looked like, but he knew he was human. And today, the fourth day since he and the first Pokémorph, Kira the Growlithe, were transformed he has forgotten he was human." The scientist finished.

The Executive rubbed his chin hard, calculating. "So humans exposed to this will eventually forget they were human?" he asked, just to be certain.

"Yes sir."

This was not working out how he expected. The formula was meant to transform humans into Pokémon to punish them. But erasing their identities? This was better. The Executive dismissed the scientist and laughed maniacally.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I shook my mane and got up, stretching myself out. "That was a weird dream, and that human looked weird." I giggled. I looked backwards and saw the sun was rising, and so was my bigger sister.

"Morning Kira!" Luna cheered, stretching herself out.

"Hey Luna." I smiled, trotting over to her. I was still slightly smaller than she was for some reason, but I was still much bigger than when I first met her. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her, my tail wagging.

"I don't know. What can we do?" she asked me.

"Hmm…let's go exploring!" I cheered. She looked at me worriedly. "What? We won't go that far…" I assured her, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Oh alright." She gave in and we tiptoed away from Mom, making sure we didn't alert anyone else.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, what's in here?" I asked, looking in a cave far from our camp. Luna looked inside with me. There were drawings inside the cave on the walls. I walked inside while Luna stood outside, shivering. "What's wrong? C'mon, don't be a scaredy Meowth!" I teased. Luna tensed up.

"I don't think we should be here Kira. This looks scary…" she stammered.

"Torchic!" I cried. (A/N: Calling someone Torchic is like calling someone a chicken.) She growled and ran in, tackling me to the ground. I giggled as we rolled into the back of the cave.

"What's…hold on Luna! What's this?" I asked, getting out from under Luna. It was a picture of a giant structure on fire and a large bird flying overhead. "What is this?" I asked myself, tilting my head to look at it.

"It's how I was born." A voice boomed. Luna and I screamed and jumped back and looked at the entrance. Standing there was Entei, the Beast of Volcanoes.

"E…e…Entei…" Luna and I stammered. Every Fire Pokémon revered him as a hero. Well, him along with Moltres and Heatran. We bowed, touching our noses to the floor and keeping our eyes down.

"Arise, Daughters to Fire, we have no need of formalities here." Entei told us, walking over and standing directly in front of us. We raised, but kept our eyes down. To look in Entei's eyes meant extreme disrespect. "Look me in the eyes." He commanded. I looked at Luna and she was just as confused as me. Shaking, we raised our heads and looked into the face of our god.

Entei seemed to be wearing a mask with silver fangs on the bottom, a red part covering his eyes and a gold crown on top. His fur was a shaggy brown with what looked like a white cloud on his back with spikes. On each of his legs were manacles. "Both of you are very beautiful." He smiled. I felt my legs, my heart, my entire body flutter and this compliment and imagined Luna was feeling the same thing.

"Entei, what is this cave?" I asked him. I felt my stomach flip violently as I dared myself to ask this question.

"This cave is where I come to rest when I'm feeling tired. Yes, it is a shock to learn that legendaries get tired." He chuckled. "Normally, Olde Magic protects this place and only Pokémon of pure hearts can come here. No human could ever come here, and I believed no Pokémon could. But you two…" He gazed over us. "You two seem to be pure beings." He laughed and walked over to the back of the cave where the paintings of the burning structure was.

"Well…umm…" Luna mumbled. I felt weak legged and sat down.

"You two are wondering what this painting here means," he nodded towards the rough sketch of the burning place. We nodded excitedly. "This is the Burning of The Tower. Me and my brothers, Suicune of the North Wind and Raikou the Beast of Thunder, were meeting with Mother Lugia." He told us. "One day, greedy humans wanted to capture us but we locked the doors of the tower. They were so angry, they burned the tower down. Mother Lugia left, and she wanted to take us, but she wouldn't have made it carrying us. We made her leave without us and we perished in the fires."

"That's impossible!" I cried. "You're here now!" I felt the blood leave my body as he looked at me.

"That's right. But Father Ho-oh took pity on us and landed on the tower. He shed three tears that landed on our ashes before flying away. Amazingly, the tears revived us. Now our power was enhanced a hundred fold. We left the building and decided that until a human of pure heart was born we would stay away from the City of Evil." He told us. A single tear fell down Luna's face. "But that was quite a while ago. So, may I ask what two young female Growlithe are doing in the wild? Were your parents captured?"

"No." I smiled, looking at him. "We're in a pack a little way from here and I dragged my bigger sister along to explore." I giggled nervously. "Speaking of which Mommy's going to be mad since we've been gone so long! I'm sorry Entei but we have to get going." I gasped, jumping to my feet.

"Maybe I'll come by to meet this family of yours." Entei smiled. "Have a safe trip and may the Sacred Flames protect you." He called out as we raced for home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I silently crept up to the camp and peeked over a bush. People were running around frantically, sniffing and searching. "Uh-oh…" I laughed slightly.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Luna growled at me.

"Maybe they're not looking for us…" I suggested.

"Kira and Luna!" Mom cried, laying near the center of the camp, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh crud." I turned to a furious Luna. "Can I get a head start?" she growled furiously and I bolted out of the bushes. "Help! Rabid Growlithe!" I screamed until Luna jumped on me and we rolled across the ground into the camp. I cried as she pulled my ears with her teeth. She stopped and we looked up and saw a furious Mom standing over us. And by furious, I mean furious on a level that would make Rayquaza shake.

"Uh…Hi Mommy…" Luna squeaked.

"We're dead…" I managed to gasp. Mom looked between us.

"Who's idea was it?" she snarled. Luna hit me on the head with her paw. Mom's face was dark when she leaned in and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. "Come." She mumbled between mouthful of my fur and her clenched teeth. Luna dragged her feet behind her. I saw Canis watching and I looked away, my face burning up.

She dropped me on the ground near her rest area. "Bend over. Both of you." She snarled again. I turned and whimpered as I dug my muzzle into the dirt. I felt white pain rip across my rear repeatedly and I let a yelp of pain out from between my teeth. Soon Luna repeated the sound and we both fell to the ground, crying. Mom curled up behind us.

"Mommy, we can't-Kira! Luna! There you are." Cait said, running up with the other pups. "Are they in trouble Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes they are Cait. Better get used to playing with six because these two aren't leaving this nest for a while." Mom growled.

"But Mommy-!" I cried. Mom spanked me again and I shut my muzzle.

"Hehehehe, you two did it this time!" Cait giggled, running away. I looked over and met Luna's eyes briefly before she looked away with a snarl.

I started to cry silently and rested my head on my paws.

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, haven't done a disclaimer for this so...I don't own Pokemon and I'll own it when Pluto touches the sun.**

Chapter 7

That next day was horrible for me. All Mom let me do was suckle and walk away to use the restroom and that was it. Luna wouldn't talk to me, she hated me now. Everything seemed to be wrong. "I'm sorry Mommy…" I muttered for the hundredth time, almost by instinct now. Mom had said nothing to us she was so mad. _'Why did I have to be stupid enough to go exploring?!'_

Canis had come by a few times but always been chased off by Kane, Cyrus or Mom. I was complete alone.

That night as I lay there, my legs in complete pain due to lack of movement, someone ran up to us. It was Oracle. "Mom!" he cried, running over. "Mom, we have amazing news. Entei is here." Mom gasped.

"I've been trying to tell you that Mommy! Luna and I met him yesterday!" I cried. Mom looked and me and I shrunk back from the sheer growl.

"Fine, than we'll test that. Come with me, both of you. If he says he met you I'll apologize and your punishment will be terminated." Mom growled. I got up and fell back down, cringing as my legs roared in pain. Luna got up without saying anything to me. I made eye contact with her but she looked away. I felt like crying.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked to the center of the pack where a large circle composed of everyone in the pack was around the imposing Beast of the Volcano. Mom stood at the edge and stood on her toes. I merely sighed and shook my head. Luna looked at me and scowled. Taking a deep breath I rushed through the crowd towards Entei.

"Hey Entei." I said, bursting into the empty space he occupied. Everyone in the pack gasped and I heard Mom growl.

"Ah, Kira. So very nice to see you again, I'm sorry for not coming sooner but I was exhausted from my travels. Where's Luna?" He asked with a smile. The group gasped again and I smiled.

"She's back by Mommy. Luna, come here!" I cried, turning to stare at where my siblings were. I saw Luna look down and I growled. She looked up at me and sighed before walking through the crowd.

"Greetings Entei." She muttered, looking down.

"There you are! I was wondering what had happened to the two beautiful Daughters of Fire I had met yesterday. So this is the pack you talked about?" He asked, looking around.

"Yeah. Our Mommy and brothers and other sisters are here, too. Would you like to meet them?" I asked. Entei nodded and I turned. "Mommy, Kane, Cyrus, Flare, Donna, Cait, Rose come here!" I cheered. The seven walked forward shyly before bowing to Entei. Looking around I saw eyes popping out of their sockets than fell on those beautiful eyes that had smitten me. Walking forward I stopped short of Canis. "Canis…come here." I said shyly, pawing the ground.

"What-?" he cried, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Come on out here, please?" I asked, rolling around on the floor and batting at his ruff, trying to be cute. He sighed and nodded and I got to my feet and lead him out to Entei, who stiffened when he saw Canis.

"Who is this?" Entei asked, his voice slightly stiff.

"This is Canis, he's one of my friends." I told Entei.

"Very nice to meet you…Canis." Entei replied, though it was strained.

"It is an honor to meet you Entei." Canis said, bowing. Entei stared at him, his eyes burning with something, something I couldn't place.

Suddenly the leader of the pack, a Gardevoir named Okulo, walked forward. "Entei, Beast of Volcanoes, it is a great honor placed upon us to have you visit our pack. A feast shall be prepared in your honor." Okulo announced. Suddenly the camp broke into a frenzy of activity as everyone raided their nests for food to bring to the feast. I stayed where I was with my Mom and my siblings and Canis.

Cyrus looked at Canis with a look of pure malice before turning his attention back to Entei. Everyone stood there silently before Okulo and Oracle started talking to Entei and leading him to the den of the pack leader. Cyrus glared at Canis one last time before walking away with Kane and Flare. Rose, Cait and Donna started gibbering excitedly and walking away, leaving Mom, Luna, Canis and me.

Mom coughed and shuffled slightly. I looked at Luna, who met eye contact with me, and smiled. And to my utter delight, she smiled back. "So Mommy, do you have something to say to us? Something that rhymes with I'm 'florry'?" I teased. Mom growled at me.

"First off, let me tell you that's incredibly 'flannoying'. And I'm not sorry for punishing you girls for sneaking off, but I am sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me you met Entei." Mom looked at us.

I exchanged a look with Luna. "We forgive you." We said in unison, running forward and nuzzling our giant Momma.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later than night the feast was prepared. The village weavers brought out a giant ceremonial cloth and spread it across the ground. Everyone started placing bowls of gourmet food on the cloth before the meal even started.

I was at our nest, already have placed Mom's Old Gateau on the cloth. Mom was grooming each of us in turn, making sure we looked our nicest. Kane, Cyrus and Flare were sitting to the side obediently like the oldest children they were. Donna, Cait and Rose were squirming with excitement while Mom groomed Luna. As youngest I got the 'honor' of going last. Luna sat there, unmoving, as Mom groomed her. When Mom finished Luna moved to the side and I walked forward.

Mom was grooming me when a very handsome looking Canis walked up, his parent's right behind him. I blushed as Mom ran her tongue down my back and Canis sat there, staring at me. Mom finished and I moved over to sit next to Luna. "Hey Kira, you're mates here!" she whispered in my ear. If Mom didn't tell us that we would be in trouble if we messed each other's fur I would've strangled her.

"Least I have one." I grinned back. Of course he wasn't my mate but the way she glared at me made it worth it.

"Ventus, Glacies, how are you?" Mom asked the two. Canis walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kira." He smiled, looking at me.

"Hi Canis." I grinned shyly. Flare walked over and looked at Canis.

"Canis, don't hang out with these two. You should be hanging out with us." Flare grinned, leading Canis over to the boys.

"Oh snap. Flare just stole your mate." Luna giggled.

'_One bite Mommy, please one bite!'_ I begged silently. Donna, Cait and Rose walked over.

"So Kira, do you like Canis?" Donna asked. The five of us formed a circle and I was the smallest. I looked down.

"She does!" Rose giggled. The others chuckled along with her while I threw Rose a murderous glance. She shut up immediately and I checked on Canis. He was looking at me, along with Flare and Kane before they turned away and Flare and Kane started laughing while Canis kept staring at me. I lowered my head until the other girls started pestering me.

"Why don't you let him know?" Luna asked me.

"Flirt with him Kira! At least drop some clues you like him, do something!" Cait urged me.

"Or you could snuggle him, muzzle him or something! Just use any reason to get close to him." Rose suggested.

"I know! Tonight at the feast, sit next to him. Than say you're cold and he'll get the hint and muzzle you to keep you warm." Luna whispered. The others nodded excitedly, looking at me.

"So who else is stoked to find out Entei came here?" I asked, looking at them hopefully.

"Don't try to change the subject Kira." Luna growled, looking at me. "Look, if you don't let him know some other girl will get him, and your chance will be ruined for the rest of your life."

"Kira, if you don't tell him you like him, **I will**." Donna grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't-Cause I don't like him. He's just a friend to me." I said, puffing out my chest.

"Oh…" A voice said behind me. Turning I saw a downtrodden Canis sitting there, his ears and tail drooping. "I see…" he said before walking away.

"Canis…I…oh!" I cried, looking down. I felt the others grimacing.

"Ouch." Cyrus said behind Donna. "You know, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you sis." He nodded before walking over and sitting next to Canis. Mom and Canis' parents were still talking but looked like they were finishing their conversation.

"Alright, we should head to the feast. Come Canis. We'll see you there Kayla." Ventus smiled before they walked away. Canis made sure to avoid eye contact with me the entire time.

"Alright, everyone is still nice and neat looking. All right, let's go." Mom said cheerfully. She led us to the feast. But the march there wasn't exciting. To me, it felt like a funeral procession.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone sat slightly away from the cloth. Mom sat with all of us lined up to her left, with me ending up next to Okulo, who was next to Entei, who was at the top of the table.

When everyone was seated, Canis right across from me and not willing to look me in the eyes, Okulo got to his feet and looked at the gathered crowd. "Attention all!" he cried.

"Yes Leader Okulo?" someone replied.

Okulo nodded. "Entei has revealed to Oracle and me than he has come for a very specific reason. He is looking for a mate." Several of the females perked up. I saw Donna, Cait and Rose look slightly excited. I still felt broken. "And he has chosen a female from this pack. Entei, you may announce your decision."

Entei stood up and scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on…_me_.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, my schedule is becoming more stable and I'm getting a comfortable writing style set up. I'll be updating this story on Wednesdays and Saturdays starting next Wednesday. But for now, enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Everyone at the table gasped as Entei looked at me. I felt Canis, Cyrus and Luna's eyes burrowing into me. But I was lost in Entei's fierce stare.

"Me?!" I cried, backing away slowly. Than everyone started yelling angrily.

Some of the other females were throwing curses at me while others were asking Entei to reconsider. The others were questioning him and why he wanted a mate so young and Mom was just looking on, stunned.

"Quiet!" Entei roared, and the earth literally shook. "I have chosen. Let us leave Kira." He said to me, turning away. I stayed where I was, shocked to my core. He turned to look at me. "Kira, we are leaving." He said to me more forcefully.

I just shook my head, shocked. "I'm…I'm not going…Entei. I'm too young to be your mate." I whispered.

"That doesn't matter, we can wait. Now come." He told me. This time it wasn't urging, it was a command.

"No!" I cried out, turning and running from him and hiding behind Mom.

"I see. You must adjust, I understand. I shall come for you tomorrow at dusk." He gave me a brief smile before walking away. I started crying as everyone threw dirty looks at me.

"What are you looking at?" Kayla roared.

"She was flirting with Entei! She's ensnared his mind for her own gains!" Someone cried out. There were roars of agreement from the assembled crowd. Okulo and Oracle walked over and stood next to Mom.

"What is wrong with you?" Oracle whispered, looking at everyone. They stopped immediately. "Kira is a young pup, there is no way she knows about mating. She met Entei by chance. And, by chance also, he fell in love with her. Why is that hard to believe?" Oracle nearly shouted that last part.

"Why would a Legendary Beast fall for a little pup like her!" A Flareon female cried, stepping forward. "There are more attractive and better females for him here than her." The Flareon glared at me hatefully.

"Kira is not to blame. She chose not to go with him, that's the end of this. Kira!" Mom noticed I was gone and she looked up to see me running as fast as I could.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran until I was out of breath, and I kept running. I had no idea where I was, all I knew is I was away from all of it. "Entei's crazy." I muttered to myself, walking subconsciously. "Why would he choose me?" I asked myself, shaking my head. My legs hurt so badly I wanted them to just fall off, so that way they wouldn't hurt me, but I knew in my mind that wouldn't help at all.

"Why would Entei choose me?" I nearly screamed.

"Sometimes the heart's a fickle thing." Someone said behind me. Turning, I saw a Ninetales lying there, his tails swishing happily as he watched me. "It can't discern from right or wrong when it's smitten." He told me.

"Who are you?" I cried, moving away from him. Last time I ran into a male all alone hadn't end up good…

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He assured me. "My name is L."

I sniggered. "L? What kind of name is that?" I asked him with a teasing smile.

"Well it stands for Lucius Jr., but my parents liked L more for some reason." L smiled, his face warm and caring.

"Now what do you want?" I cried out, backing away a little more.

"I don't want a sad little Growlithe female running through this forest alone. And I want to sleep, which I won't get to until I deal with you." I gasped at this and he grimaced. "Poor word choice. I just want to help you with your problems. Now, what's wrong?"

"Entei decided he wants me as his mate. And the entire pack started yelling at me and accusing me of manipulating him…" I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"So?" L asked.

"So what?" I asked, looking at him.

"What reason is that to run away? You refused, correct?" I nodded and he grinned. "Than you have no reason to run and hide. You turned down his affections, and Entei is very old and wise. He'll understand." L told me.

"No he won't! He said he understood and that I needed time to adjust and said he would come to get me tomorrow at dusk!" I cried, my vision blurring.

L got up and stretched and smiled before sitting down. "Look, Entei will understand tomorrow when you tell him 'No'. You have to say it firmly and tell him you don't feel the same way about him, unless you do and you're just nervous, which I seriously doubt." L looked straight at me. Those red eyes were hypnotizing… "And I can tell you like someone else. But he overheard you saying you were just friends and now he's hurt. Canis!" L gasped, looking at me. "Canis…I remember him." L smiled shaking his head.

"How do you know Canis?" I asked L suspiciously. "And more importantly, how do you remember him if I never said anything about him?!"

"That's unimportant. Now, would you like me to escort you back to your camp, or do you want to go alone?" L asked with a smirk. Looking up I saw the moon was full in the sky and hanging straight above me.

"I'll find my own way." I told him firmly.

"No you won't. Come on." L got up and started walking. "Come on." He looked back at me and I trotted up to walk by his side.

"So, what's your story, L?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"It starts close to six hundred years ago…" he started.

"Six hundred years ago?! You're lying." I snorted.

"Ninetales can live for a thousand years Kira. Believe it or not, I'm telling you my story because you asked. Anyway, close to six hundred years ago I was born. At that time there were no humans and Pokémon lived peacefully. Than one day these Weavile came and…"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow…that seems…wow…" Was all I could say. L had laid out his entire story before me and I couldn't believe it. "And you've never found a mate?" I asked, looking at him. The moon was dipping down and a golden ray was shining in the distance.

"Nope. I've never found someone I could hold dear." A single tear fell down L's cheek. What had happened to him? "So I've been alone, except for my parents and my sister, for these long six hundred years." L replied with a fake optimism.

"Man, life must get lonely…" I mumbled. Looking up, I saw the pack was in view. Mom was sitting near the center of the camp with the other seven near her. "I really have to break this habit of running from Mommy when things get tough." I smiled. Turning I saw a lack of L. "Yeah, thanks a lot." I replied to the wind sarcastically.

Breathing in deeply, I walked forward and let Mom overtake me. "Kira!...oh Kira I was so worried…" she sobbed, curling around me. The others ran over, nuzzling and yelling at me at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry I ran but…" I shrugged before passing out from lack of energy.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke later that day, my head pounding and my stomach screaming. I realized I hadn't eaten for a while nor had I slept and had spent most of my day running. Looking around I saw my siblings running around, laughing and playing. Scrambling to my feet I felt a paw on my back. "You need to eat." Mom told me.

"Mommy…I'm fine…" I wheezed. I didn't realize how much energy I had expended. I suckled quickly, absorbing as much milk as I could in as short a time as possible before pulling away. Turning, I went to walk out when I felt a paw on my tail. Yelping, I saw Mom holding me back.

"You're not going anywhere. You shouldn't have run away." She growled. I groaned.

"Mommy!" I cried. She didn't listen to me. "Man I really need to stop running away." I growled.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night Entei approached the pack with me and Mom in the front. "So Kira, let us leave. We must find a nest for our children." Entei told me.

"Entei, I'm not going to be your mate." I nearly choked from the anxiety I was feeling. "I'm too young and don't feel that way about you."

Entei roared and I cowered, terrified. "Why do you spurn my affections? Is it because of that infuriating Eevee?" he roared again.

I looked back and saw Canis staring at Entei with no interest whatsoever in me. I sniffled and looked at Entei. "It is." I proclaimed.

Entei roared again. He looked directly at Canis. "You." He snarled. "YOU!" he growled, rushing forward.

"Canis!" I screamed. Suddenly Entei was flying backwards. Standing there was L.

"Entei, you are wiser than this. What are you doing, attacking a mortal?" L questioned. Entei snarled.

"Lucius, this is none of your concern!" Entei rasped. There were gasps among the pack.

"I'm L, not Lucius. Lucius is my father. Now, leave Kira alone. I would have thought a Legendary Beast wouldn't really be a beast." L replied. "She is a mortal and would die in such a short time to you or me that you'd be heartbroken longer than you'd have known her." L reasoned.

Entei's snarls died on his lips and he closed his eyes. He nodded and stood to his four paws. "Kira." I looked at him and he bowed. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for my actions." Entei turned and vanished in a burst of fire. L turned to me and smiled.

"See? I'm helpful." L laughed.

I turned from him, chuckling when I saw Canis standing there. "Um…Canis look it's just…" And Canis leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

**Dunno what to say but please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I'm winging all the feelings Kira's experiencing cause 1) I'm not a girl 2) I've never felt those kind of feelings so I'm basing all this on every single freakin' romance story I've been dragged to by my friends. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

My face lit up as Canis kissed my cheek. As he pulled away I heard three things. I heard Luna, Donna, Cait and Rose giggle happily, I heard Mom growl defensively, and I heard Cyrus growl…was he growling hatefully?

"Oh!" I heard Canis gasp, pulling back and looking shocked himself. "Kira, I'm so sorry…it's just…" He stammered. I merely moved up to him and snuggled under his chin happily, my eyes closed blissfully.

"It's OK Canis." I mumbled happily. Every fiber of my being felt elated.

"Well what is everyone waiting for? We prepared this giant feast and no one touched it!" Okulo shouted. There were cheers as everyone ran about, gathering food once again and fixing the ceremonial cloth. Canis and I sat there contently through it all. I looked up at him and licked his cheek affectionately. Canis simply smiled and rubbed his cheek against mine.

Suddenly Luna grabbed the scruff of my neck and pulled me away. "Come on flirty, we got to help Mom." She smiled at Canis before dragging me away.

But we didn't really have to help Mom. Mom simply called all the girls over and sent the boys away. "What's wrong Mommy?" I asked Mom, looking at her strange face. She looked at each of us in turn and seemed to smell in our direction. She nodded at each of us before taking a deep breath.

"Girls, it's time I taught you about your heat cycles."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cyrus stomped about menacingly, his teeth gnashing in rapid succession. "Canis…" He snarled, spitting out the name like it was venom. Cyrus came up to a tree and growled before jumping to his back two feet and slashing and clawing at the bark, snarling ferociously as he did. He tired and smashed his shoulder into the tree angrily, breaking the bark.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind him. Turning with a snarl, Cyrus saw Flare sitting there, watching with a bemused expression on his face.

"I'm taking my anger out on this tree." Cyrus growled, facing the tree again. He put one paw on the bark and dragged it downwards, leaving three scratch marks on the bark.

"And may I ask why you are mad enough to attack an innocent tree?" Flare asked with a chuckle.

_Always the instigator._ Cyrus thought to himself. He turned and launched himself at Flare with unnatural speed. Flare merely stepped to the side and when Cyrus landed, used Extremespeed on him, pinning Cyrus to a rock side. "How did you learn Extremespeed?" Cyrus wheezed. Flare merely smiled at his brother.

"Trust me, I know more than you think, little brother. Now, why are you mad?" Flare asked, a touch of caring in his voice.

"Kira choose Canis…she loves him." Cyrus muttered, sliding down from the rock side. Flare looked at Cyrus, confused.

"And why does that bother you so much? She's your sister, don't you want her to be happy?" Flare questioned Cyrus aggressively.

"Yes, but I wanted to be her mate…we're not related by blood, and I was enticed by her beauty when we first me!" Cyrus roared, shooting of blue flames from his mouth.

"But she is still your sister. Maybe she has come to accept her life as your little sister. And maybe she doesn't think of you that way, maybe she never did." Flare told his distraught older brother. Cyrus looked at Flare, his eyes pained. "You must accept that fact, Cyrus. There are some things that aren't meant to be." Flare pushed.

Cyrus nodded sorrowfully. He tilted his head back to look at the moon and shot of a flame of green fire, a Flame of Sorrow. He lowered his head and shed a single tear before walking away, leaving Flare.

"Hehehe…" Flare chuckled. "What a sap."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And that's why I want you all to be careful, especially you Kira." Mom finished. Looking at my sisters I knew we all felt the same way.

"Ick!" We all cried, over-exaggerating dry-heaves just a little. We giggled and looked at Mom.

"Mommy, we're not stupid, we know what we should do and what we shouldn't." I told her. Mom looked at each of us and smiled, but it was a fake smile. She didn't think we would listen to her. I sighed and shook my head when Oracle walked in.

"Mother, the feast is prepared." He told us. I took this opportunity to run to the cloth settings, searching for Canis. I saw him sitting there, looking around and I leaped on him, nuzzling him lovingly.

"Canis!" I whispered, rubbing myself on him continuously. Canis merely smiled and put his head on mine, and I nearly melted.

"Hem-hum!" Someone said behind us. Turning I saw Mom looking at us disapprovingly. I reluctantly pulled myself off of Canis and gave Mom my 'Happy?' look. She merely smiled and sat right next to me.

"So Kira…" Canis looked at me and I chuckled slightly.

"Oh! Canis, did you know L?" I asked, looking at Canis' brown features. They furrowed up in confusion.

"L? That Ninetales that was here earlier?" he asked. I nodded anxiously. "I didn't know him. That was the only time I've ever met a Ninetales." Canis answered honestly. I looked at him bewildered and bit my lower lip, confused.

_L said he knew Canis…but Canis doesn't know L. Strange._ I thought to myself. Suddenly everyone quieted as Okulo stood at the top of the table.

"Friends, pack members…my family. We enjoy this feast today in honor of Entei's visit." I grimaced at that part but everyone ignored it. "But tomorrow our journey starts anew. We must move on from this place as we have stayed far too long. Tomorrow at dawn we leave. But tonight, as the moon is rising, we feast!" The charismatic Gardevoir finished. There were wild cheers of approval before everyone began digging into the great meal before us.

The meal lasted long into the night, with great songs, tales and fables told by the elderly Pokémon in the pack. The younger Pokémon didn't offer much to the table except our energy and enthusiasm. I sat there happily, Canis on my left and Mom on my right, basking in the evening.

I looked around the table for my siblings to see if they were enjoying this evening as much as I was. Donna, Cait, Rose and Luna were resting before an elder Flareon, listening to his tales of Pokémon wars of Old. Kane and Flare were sitting silently, being the well-behaved sentinels they believed they were. I giggled as I pictured them turning a dull grey and being stone statues for all eternity.

"Kira." I turned to look at Canis. "What are you thinking right now?" he asked, looking at the moon.

"I'm thinking…" I smiled. "That I'm sitting next to the most handsome Eevee I've ever met. I'm also thinking this food is terrific. And I'm also thinking my Mom's listening to everything we're saying. Right Mommy?" I asked, looking over. But Mom was gone, listening to tales from the elders.

"I guess she isn't." Canis smiled. I shrugged as I watched her enjoy herself, lost in this great moment. I turned and rested my head on Canis' shoulder. I felt my eyes growing heavy…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Kevin, do you have to go?" a little human girl asked a larger human male. The human male smiled before getting to his knees and embracing her._

"_I'm afraid I do Kira. But don't worry, soon you'll be able to start your journey and travel like I am." The male smiled, letting go of the girl and ruffling her fur. She started sniffling and wiping her arm across her snout. The bigger male turned to another boy and they shook paws. "Jason, watch after her for me, all right? Keep her out of trouble." The male asked._

"_Alright Kevin. And you stay out of trouble too." The smaller male chuckled. The two pulled each other into a quick hug and released before the largest one walked off. The girl started to cry and the remaining male picked her up and hugged her before taking her into their nest.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up suddenly and looked around. The moon was high in the sky and I stared at it. I smiled as I watched the stars, the moon and the cosmos. I suddenly felt like taking a walk and climbed to my four feet. But it felt weird, it felt like my hind paws were longer than normal. A strong gust of wind picked up and I shivered, the wind brushing against my skin. _Skin? Where's my fur?_ I thought. Looking at my arms I saw pink flesh. I cried out but my voice was gone. I stood on my back two feet and stared at this new body. _What happened to my body?_ I started crying, examining this new form. My paws were slightly longer now and a fifth digit was sticking out of the side of my palm. My entire body was furless, except for my mane. There was long, flowing black fur coming from the top of my scalp.

I looked around to see Mom and the other Growlithes sleeping on the floor happily. I tried to shake Mom awake but my hand passed right through her. _No! I'm a Growlithe! No! No!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No!" I cried, bolting up, hitting my head on something hard. Wincing, I turned to see Canis looking slightly confused, rubbing his paw over his jaw.

"What's wrong Kira?" he asked, looking at me. I looked down and saw my normal body was back, my fur, my paws and the warmth that came along with it all.

"Nothing Canis. Just…I had a bad dream is all." I smiled at Canis. I nuzzled him again and he shrugged before licking my cheek. _What was that? Why was I a human? And why did that little human female have the same name as me?_ I repeated this question through my head over and over.

Soon Pokémon started leaving the feast and returning to their dens. My eyes were growing heavy again and I yawned. Canis slid under me and popped up, supporting my weight fully. "Hold on Kira." He told me. I nodded and rested against his warm fur. He walked over to Mom and said something I didn't catch. Mom carried Luna while Flare carried Cait, Kane carried Donna and Cyrus dragged Rose. Mom growled at Cyrus and he mumbled something before placing her across his back and carrying her to our den.

Canis rested me down gently, my eyes extremely heavy at this point. I felt Luna, Cait, Donna and Rose being put down next to me and I sighed in content as I fell asleep.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, this is one of the worst chappies I've ever written but the next chapter is connected to it so...shrugs. Enjoy! (Somehow)**

Chapter 10

I heard something crunch against the hard ground. My ears perked up. _We don't have any Pokémon that heavy in the pack…_ Straightening up I saw three humans standing in the middle of the area our pack was nesting in, their fingers twitching eagerly. They looked over and saw me.

"Crud! Go Arbok!" One whispered, throwing a red and white ball. The purple snake Pokémon erupted from the contraption and hissed. "Use Glare!" Before the Arbok could Glare at me I used Roar. Suddenly the pack erupted into a frenzy. The Arbok's Glare paralyzed me but everyone else charged.

"Kira!" Mom yelled, picking me up and dragging me backwards. My siblings saw what was happening and Flare, Kane and Cyrus raced forward to help with pack defense while Donna, Cait, Rose and Luna moved back with Mom and me. "Kira, are you alright?" Mom asked, looking at me.

"Yeah…" I growled through my gritted teeth. I saw Canis and Glacies race out and Bite the Arbok ferociously. I whimpered as thoughts of Canis being captured raced through my head.

"Watch each other." Mom instructed us. Luna nodded and Mom raced out, blasting a Weepinbell with her Flamethrower.

Luna, Donna, Cait and Rose dragged me further into our cave. "I can...move by…myself." I growled. I forced a paw forward and grimaced as lightning flowed through my body.

"Kira, stop trying to…AHHH!!" We all screamed in pain as a Thunderbolt hit us. I watched in pain as Luna, Donna, Cait and Rose fell. I stood, growling hatefully as an Electabuzz walked in, smirking.

_Move darn it. Move!_ I screamed inside my head. Raising my paw I sunk my fangs into it, drawing blood, and the paralysis vanished. Roaring with outrage I jumped at the Electabuzz. "Get away from my sisters!" I screamed, using Bite on him. He yelped and I let go, falling to the floor and unleashing an Ember attack at him. Growling he raised a fist and I watched as electricity powered it up.

"No!" Canis screamed, biting the Electabuzz's fist. While Electabuzz was preoccupied with Canis I let loose a stream of Embers at him, burning him.

Electabuzz yelled in pain and jumped back, tossing Canis at me. "Oof!" I grunted as he hit me and we slid backwards. I slid out from under him and charged. Suddenly the humans started to pull back and ran. Before they did the Arbok turned a let loose a barrage of Poison Stings. "Ow!" I screamed as one burrowed into my hind leg. I felt the poison seep into my system and my body turned ice cold before falling.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kira!" Kayla screamed, running over to the collapsed Growlithe. "Kira…what happened?" she growled, looking at Canis.

"She got hit by a Poison Sting." Canis replied, looking at Kira helplessly. "All we need is a Pecha berry and she'll be fine." He told Kayla.

Kayla ran towards Okulo, who was nursing an injured arm. "Okulo, are you all right?" Kayla asked, looking at his arm.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now, you are here for a Pecha berry for your daughter, correct?" Okulo asked, drawing himself up.

"Yes sir." Kayla replied.

"I'm very sorry, but we seem to be out of Pecha berries. If you wish to heal your daughter, you must venture out of this area and find some. I'll have Oracle accompany you." Okulo said. Kayla nodded and turned to see Oracle sitting there.

"Let's go Mom." He said, racing out of the camp, Kayla right behind him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom, where are we?" Oracle asked, looking around. They were inside a part of the forest where the trees were covered in poison vines.

"This is the poisonous part of the forest. Pecha berries are commonly found here. Now…look out!" Kayla pushed Oracle aside and jumped as Poison Stings shot through the air. Looking up, Kayla saw a Nidoking standing there with two Nidorinos and a bunch of Nidoran. "What are you doing?" she growled, looking at the Poison types hatefully.

"What are you doing in our part of the forest Fire type?" One of the Nidorino growled.

"We're trying to gather Pecha berries!" Kayla shouted, flames erupting from her muzzle.

"You shall receive none!" The other Nidorino growled.

"Peace, guards. Ninetales, why do you seek Pecha berries? Does your human master wish to gather some?" The Nidoking asked, looking calm and collected.

"I'm not a human Pokémon. My daughter was injured and poisoned and I need some Pecha berries or she'll die!" Kayla yelled. Oracle was sitting next to her, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Fine. You shall have some Pecha berries. Nidoran, gather them." The Nidoking ordered. The others raced off, collecting berries for Kayla. "Now, for payment you shall have to mate with me, Ninetales."

"No!" Oracle screamed, pinning the Nidoking with a powerful Psychic attack. "You are not asking that of Mom!" he yelled.

"Give me the Pecha berries." Kayla ordered. The timid Nidoran brought the berries forward, and Kayla and Oracle grabbed them before running back to the pack. _Please be alright Kira, don't die on me!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Cold…why is it so cold?_ I thought, shivering. My mind was closed to the outside world. Nothing worked, my eyes wouldn't open, my legs couldn't move, and worst of all, I couldn't talk. _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself.

Something popped into my mouth and two paws grip my muzzle lightly and make me chew. The bitter taste filled my mouth and I shot up, chucking up the horrible berry.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?!" I screech, looking around. I saw Mom and Canis standing there, looking happy. Oracle was looking over my sleeping siblings, checking them for injuries. "What was that?" I spat on the ground. "That was nasty…"

"Don't spit Kira. It's not lady like." Mom lectured.

"Sorry Mommy…" I looked down at the ground. Looking at Canis I grinned and tackled him, rolling on the ground with him.

"What's this for?" Canis asked with a laugh.

"I don't know." I grinned and licked his cheek. He smiled and snuggled me. Suddenly Mom picked me up and carried me away.

"You need rest Kira." She merely sighed.

"What?!? Mommy I'm fine! Put me down!" she growled at me. "Please?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"You need to sleep. Oracle, Canis, thank you for your help. But now my sons and daughters need sleep." Mom said, laying me down. She curled up around us and laid her head down. I sat there, fuming angrily. Canis waved and I waved back before he left and I fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and looked behind me. Mom was asleep, so was the rest of the litter. Grinning I jumped over them quietly and started to walk out of my den. The sun was starting to rise and everyone was packing up, preparing to leave. Smiling I walked around, looking for Canis. "And where do you think you're going?" someone asked. Yelling, I jumped around to see Oracle sitting there, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Umm…potty break." I smiled, turning around. Oracle Teleported in front of me and I squeaked.

"Nice try, but you can't lie to a Psychic Pokémon." He grinned.

"Really? I'm a four hundred foot tall Charmander with pink scales and a Pikachu tail." I smiled.

He looked at me. "Alright, you're good. But I still know you're not going for a restroom break." Oracle frowned. "You want to go see Canis."

"So what? What, you going to tell Mommy?" I asked, giving him a puppy dog look.

"I might. You are in an emotional state of your life right now, and I don't want my youngest sister ruining her life for it." Oracle said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, Mommy already gave me that speech." I shuddered. "But I'm not stupid. I know what I shouldn't do."

"I don't know about that. I think you should go home Kira." He warned.

"No." I growled, walking away. I felt Oracle staring at me all the way as I strolled to find Canis.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canis was sitting at the edge of the camp with his mom, Ventus. I walked up slowly and he turned and grinned at me. "Hey Kira. Come join us." He told me. Smiling I walked over and snuggled up to him happily.

"Hello Kira." Ventus smiled.

"Greetings Ventus." I returned.

"Well Canis, just remember what I said. You two kids have fun." Ventus smiled and walked away.

"Well Kira, what are you doing out here? Mom was giving me the speech…" Canis coughed nervously.

"Gross." I giggled. "Mommy gave me the speech earlier. I hate that, how about you?"

"I get what they mean, but I wish they wouldn't. Why couldn't we naturally know, you know?" He smiled at me. He was so beautiful when I looked at him. I leaned in to kiss him when something picked me up and I flew across the air.

"Oracle, put me down!" I yelled, thrashing in the air. Oracle sat under me, glaring at Canis.

"Canis, I'm afraid your affections with Kira are too… inappropriate for her age. Either learn to deal with that or I will make sure your relationship with my little sister will be ended." Oracle growled before taking me back to my den and a snarling Mom.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mommy, why can't I be with Canis?" I whined, looking at Mom. The others were up and sitting next to Mom, looking at me. The girls were looking at me, Cait, Donna and Rose were seething with…jealousy? But Luna was staring at me understandingly. Kane and Flare were yawning and sighing while Cyrus was mad. What was wrong with everyone?

"Because he just wants you to be his mate!" Mom roared. "He'll sneak the kiss on you and you'll be stuck as his mate for the rest of your life." Mom explained.

"That's not true!" I cried. "He wouldn't do that. No male would if he really loved you."

"My mate did!" Mom cried. All of us, Oracle, me and the other pups, gasped. Mom recoiled like she didn't mean to say it.

"Mother, what do you mean? You said you and Father loved each other." Kane said suspiciously.

"We did…we loved each other…very much." Mom stuttered, looking away from us.

"Mommy, stop lying and tell us the truth!" Luna shouted.

"Luna, you don't talk to me that way." Mom growled. Luna bowed her head. "And I loved your father." Mom shuffled away. Growling, I leapt up and bit her tail. She roared and spun around, tossing me across the room.

"Mommy, you're lying, tell us the truth!" I growled. Mom walked over to me and I cowered a little, but she relented and sighed.

"I can't really describe it to you. Oracle, could you project the images into their minds?" Mom asked.

"Anything for you Mother." Oracle nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly, images were put into our eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A little Growlithe female was walking with a pack, her feet shuffling along. She was sniffling slightly as she walked and kept her head down. There weren't any Arcanine nor any other Pokémon distinctly next to her. Suddenly another Growlithe ran up to her. "Hey Kayla, what's wrong?" the Growlithe asked._

"_You know what's wrong! My parents were captured and we left them and didn't even try helping them!" Kayla growled. I gasped as I realized that little Growlithe was Mom…so that meant that other Growlithe was Dad?_

"_We couldn't help them Kayla. The humans captured them and left before anyone was up." The male Growlithe replied._

"_Everyone was up Blaze! And we didn't do anything!" Mom shot flames out of her mouth angrily. "I was up and was powerless to fight the humans off…" Mom sniffled and tears started falling down her muzzle._

_Blaze…err Dad…leaned over and licked her cheek, trying to cheer her up. "I wanted to help them too, Kayla. But what's done is done. Would they want you to be sad…oof!" Blaze tripped over a rock. I couldn't determine if it was on purpose to make Mom laugh or a real accident. But it worked and Mom giggled._

"_They wouldn't…but I can't help it. I miss them so much…" Mom's lip started to tremble.  
Blaze got to his feet and nuzzled her. "If you want to cry…I'm here for you." Where had I heard that before?_

_Mom smiled at him and started bawling uncontrollably, her feet carrying her while her eyes were closed. And Blaze was smiling the entire time. But the smile wasn't a comforting one._

_The image evaporated and another formed. There was a forest with a large circle burnt away and the pack was settling in. Mom was stationed at the outer edge of the circle, away from everyone else. Blaze walked over and sat next to her. "Hey beautiful, what's going on?" he asked, smiling at her. Again, with that strange smile._

_She growled and bowled him over. "Shut up." She giggled playfully. Mom was tough and headstrong. Hey…Luna was like that…_

"_Oh my goodness, I'm bleeding. Oh, twas beauty that killed the handsome beast." He moaned, shutting his eyes and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. Mom giggled and got to her feet._

"_I'm going for a walk. Alone." Mom added pointedly, walking away. Mom walked for a while and was soon in a field. She was walking when she tripped over something. "Oh what the…?" she growled, getting to her feet. Turning, she saw a shaking egg in the middle of the field._

"_An egg? Why is there an egg here?" she asked, looking around. "Hello! Anyone lost an egg?" she howled, looking around. Suddenly, the egg cracked. Jumping, she watched the egg in amazement as a brown, furry Eevee popped out. It looked at Mom._

"_Eevee!" it squealed. That must've been Oracle._

"_Hey little buddy." Mom cooed, cuddling him. Oracle giggled and tried to snuggle up to her, but he couldn't walk yet. Suddenly, he started crying and bawling, pawing at Mom's stomach. "Oh, you're hungry?" she asked him and Oracle nodded. "Umm…let me get some berries." She ran off and Oracle started crying again. She was back and put some berries in front of him before settling down in front of him._

"_Vee?" he asked, sniffing the berries. He smashed them. "Vee! Eevee vee, ee Eevee!" he cried, pawing Mom's stomach again._

"_You just smashed your lunch, smart one!" she yelled._

"_Veeeeeeee!" Oracle screamed, tears falling down the side of his face uncontrollably._

"_Well I don't know what else to do!" Mom told him, getting up and walking past him._

"_Eev…veeeee!" he yelled. That little brown furball could really scream! He was giving me a headache!_

"_Wait…newborn. I can't let you suckle!" Mom cried, looking shocked._

"_Eevee, vee Eevee!" he shouted, crawling under her and nipping. Mom growled and moved away, glaring at him. "Vee?" he asked._

"_No." she turned and walked away._

"_Vee vee!" he tried walking after her, but his legs wouldn't let him move._

"_Sorry, but I can't let you suckle, I'm not mature yet." Mom apologized. He looked at her stubbornly and she sighed before laying on her side next to him. He leaned in and put his lips over one of her teats and started to suck. "What the-?" Mom cried. Oracle suckled for a long time before pulling back, content._

"_Eevee!" he sighed happily._

"_Weird…" Mom coughed, embarrassed. "Well, see you later kid." Mom got up and started to walk away but Oracle started crying again. "What's wrong now? Oh, fine." She bent over and picked up the tiny Eevee with her mouth before walking back._

_Blaze and Kayla were curled around Oracle in the camp. "Wow, you'll be a great mother, Kayla." Blaze smiled._

"_Thanks Blaze, but it wasn't anything. I couldn't let him die there, so…" Mom shrugged. Blaze kissed her cheek and Mom blushed. "Blaze, what did I-oom!" she gasped as he kissed her lips. I gasped too, he just forced her to become his mate. "What the hell?!" she snarled, getting up and letting Oracle fall to the floor. Oracle started bawling but Mom ignored him, her eyes focused on a smug looking Blaze._

"_I told you you'd be a fine mother. And I want children." He grinned._

"_I'm not going to be your mate now! Maybe if you'd let me choose I would've, but now!" she spit on the floor._

"_Too bad." He cackled. "Now, let's have some kids!" he growled and tackled her. Before the image faded, a loud scream filled the air._

_An Espeon was sitting in front of a Growlithe and Arcanine. "Mom, do you have to leave?" Oracle asked._

"_Yes. This isn't a usual pregnancy and I'll just slow the pack down." Mom said. She was a small Growlithe still, but her stomach was __**huge**__. Blaze must be the Arcanine, but how couldn't I figure that out? He was so smug looking._

"_Let's go Kayla." He urged, walking away. Mom glared at him hatefully before turning and licking Oracle's cheek._

"_Be good." She told him before walking with Blaze._

_They settled in a crowded part of the forest and Blaze dug a hole in the ground and Kayla settled in. Suddenly, Mom yelled._

"_What's wrong?" Blaze asked uncaringly._

"_What…do you…think…AAAHH!" she screamed and the image faded. Childbirth._

_Mom curled around seven eggs protectively, her face scrunched in pain and bathed in sweat. Blaze stood over her protectively. There was a snap of a twig breaking and Blaze turned, growling. Three humans stepped out in black fur with a red symbol painted on._

"_Man we're so lost it's not even funny man…woah! An Arcanine! And a Growlithe! And eggs! We hit the jackpot!" a human cried happily, looking around. He pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it at Blaze, who roared before getting sucked in. The ball shook before stopping with a click. "Alright, now for the Growlithe!"_

"_Please…no…" Mom whimpered, curling around the eggs. The human stopped and dropped the second ball he pulled out._

"_Let's leave her. She's got kids." He said. The others looked at him._

"_Dude, what the-?" the other human glared at him and both of them shut up._

"_Growlithe." He turned and walked forward, pulling an orange stone out of his back pocket. Mom whimpered, too weak to move. He kneeled in front of her and touched the stone to her forehead. Mom started to glow, and when it faded she was an Arcanine. "We'll leave you in peace." He turned and walked away, leaving Mom alone, but confused.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at Mom, tears in my eyes. Kane, Cyrus, Flare and Oracle were growling angrily. I nuzzled Mom. "Why would he…?" I asked, looking at her.

"I don't know if all males would do that, but I don't trust males fully. No offense Kane, Cyrus, Flare and Oracle." She smiled at them.

"None taken." Oracle smiled and nuzzled his adoptive mother.

"Hey Kira." Someone said behind me. Turning I faced Canis and a dilemma in my mind.

_Would Canis do that to me?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was thinking hard, Canis staring at me intently. _Would Canis do that?_ I thought to myself.

"Canis, I need to talk to you." Turning I looked at Mom. "Alone." And we walked away.

We were sitting on the edge of a cliff, the moon coming into the sky. The pack hadn't moved that day due to one of the females giving birth. Canis was looking at the moon, while I was biting my lower lip.

"Canis, would you kiss me on purpose without my consent?" I asked him finally. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me, bewildered.

"I would never do that Kira! I really like you and would want you to be happy." He told me. Why didn't I believe him? Or was I being paranoid?

"Yes, but Mommy told us a story and her mate made her his without telling her. He practically raped her and I don't know if you would do that…" I looked away, embarrassed.

"Kira, if you think I would do that, well…than…I just can't say how hurt I am." I looked at him and there were tears in his eyes. "I don't know what kind of person he was but he must've been a total ass. I wouldn't do that to you Kira, I swear on my life." Canis swore.

"Than why don't I believe you?!" I cried.

Canis got up and took a few steps away from me. "Tell me what you want me to do to prove it. I'll do anything to prove my love, Kira." He kept his face away from me.

_What could he do? Or did Mom scare me to the point I'll never trust males again?_ I shook my head. "There's nothing you can do but wait." I walked away from him calmly.

Canis growled. "Man, why does she think I would do that?!" He roared clawing at the ground. "I would never…"

"Wouldn't you, Canis?" Someone asked. Turning, Canis watched as Cyrus calmly walked out of the bushes. "Wouldn't you do that to Kira? Wouldn't you make her your mate without letting her choose between me or you?"

"You? Aren't you her brother?" Canis asked, staring at Cyrus.

"Not by blood. When I met her I fell in love with her. And I intend to be her mate. I will treat her with kindness, love and caring. But you…" Cyrus shot a fireball in the air. "You would force her to become your mate."

"What are you talking about Cyrus? I love her!" Canis got into an attack position, and Cyrus followed. "From my point of view it seems as if you want to force her into that!"

"Take that back." Cyrus snarled.

"Make me." Canis grinned. Cyrus roared and charge at Canis. The two met and started snarling and clawing at each other. Cyrus cried out as his arm was scratched while Canis howled when Cyrus scratched the side of his face. The two jumped back and glared at each other.

"Give up Canis, I'm stronger than you are. Kira will be mine." Cyrus commanded.

"She's not a prize." Canis got up and sat there. "If you feel that way I pity you. This is her own choice and she'll choose whomever she pleases."

I turned back when I felt heat behind me. Turning I jumped out of the way as a fireball struck the ground where I had been standing. Running back, I poked my head through a bush to see what was going on.

"If you feel that way I pity you. She's another Pokémon and she'll choose whomever she pleases." Canis told…Cyrus?!

Canis turned and walked away, heading in my direction. "Fiend!" Cyrus screamed, shooting a Flamethrower at Canis. Canis took the blow and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Canis!" I screamed, running out and huddling up next to the injured Eevee that had stolen my heart.

"Kira! How much of that did you see?" Cyrus asked nervously. I glared at him hatefully.

"Just enough to see you striking Canis with a Flamethrower!" I screamed at him.

"He just wants to make you his mate! He doesn't love you!" Cyrus cried.

"But I love him, and that's enough. I want to be with him, not you Cyrus." And to prove my point, I bent over and went to kiss Canis on the lips.

Before I could, a single scream tore from Cyrus' lips. Turning, I saw Cyrus rush at me and bowl into me. I screamed in pain as I was pushed over the edge of the cliff and plummeted to the bottom.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where do you think Kira went with Canis?" Luna asked Donna.

"They probably went to the cliff to talk about their problems." Cait suggested. Suddenly Cyrus walked into the cave. "Cyrus, where did you go?"

"I went to…spy on Canis and Kira." He admitted. Kayla walked over. "Canis kissed Kira." He told the group.

"What?!?" Kayla roared.

"That's not the worst of it. Kira was so mad and…she couldn't handle it and threw herself off the edge of the cliff." Cyrus sniffled, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Kira did…what?!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Luna burst into tears with Donna, Rose and Cait. Flare and Kane shared a curious glance while Kayla shot flames all around the cave.

"Where's Canis?! I'm going to kill him!" Kayla roared, her eyes wild.

"I shot him with a Flamethrower and left him near the cliff Kira had fallen…err threw herself from." Cyrus said.

"Gods of all Pokémon forgive me. But tonight I bathe in blood." Kayla raced out of the cave.

Canis stumbled to his feet, swaying. "Kira…?" he looked around, his vision blurry. "Kira!" he called out, turning frantically. "Where are…ah!" Canis cried in agonizing pain. Twisting his head he saw his side burnt to a crisp from Cyrus' Flamethrower.

"Ouch." Canis mumbled to himself, struggling to his feet. His entire side screamed in pain. "Where did Cyrus go? And Kira…" there was a roar and Canis watched as Kayla burst into the clearing, followed by her pups and…Cyrus. "Cyrus!" Canis growled hatefully.

"How could you?" Luna asked, stepping forward.

"How could I what?" Canis asked, confused.

"You kissed my daughter!" Kayla shot a Fire Blast at Canis. Jumping, Canis still yelled from the pure heat of the shot.

"I swear I didn't kiss her!" Canis cried. Kayla growled at him. Luna, Donna, Cait and Rose tackled Canis first, pinning him and biting him.

"What did you…"

"How could you…"

"You stupid son of a…"

Canis screamed in pain as each bit and clawed at him. "Please, I didn't touch her!" Canis screamed, squirming away from them and sliding backwards. Kane was next to Canis in a second and pushed him to the ground.

"What did you do to my baby sister? And no lies." Kane growled, baring his teeth.

"Get off me Kane. Now." Canis growled back. Kane nodded and got off of Canis.

"Canis didn't kiss Kira, Mother." Kane told Kayla. Kayla stared at Kane, bewildered.

"What are you talking about? Cyrus saw them!" Kayla roared in outrage.

"I can tell he didn't. Canis, look Mother straight in the eye and swear to Ho-oh you didn't kiss Kira." Kane instructed.

Canis got up, sat on his rear and looked Kayla straight in the eyes. "I swear on Ho-oh's feathers I didn't kiss Kira." Canis swore. Kayla nodded and Luna and the others looked at the ground, ashamed. Cyrus looked nervous. "But Cyrus told me he was going to make Kira his mate." Canis glared at Cyrus.

"Cyrus, what is he talking about?" Kayla asked, looking at her son.

"He's lying Mom. Look at him, his face is scrawled with guilt!" Cyrus cried.

"No. You attacked me because you wanted to make Kira yours. Than you shot me with a Flamethrower and Kira ran out here. After that, I can't say any more." Canis looked at Cyrus.

"Cyrus, tell me what happened." Kayla commanded.

"I…I pushed Kira off the edge of the cliff. She tried to kiss Canis." Cyrus looked down. And than he roared with outrage. "Kira will be mine!" He screamed before taking off. Kayla stood there, stunned.

"But than…Kira's dead…" Luna cried. Everyone burst into tears, looking over the edge of the cliff.

My eyes fluttered open and I moaned. "Cyrus…you…" I stumbled to my feet and looked around. "Where am…ow!" I yelped as pain shot through my side. Turning I saw my matted fur covered in blood. "I'm going to die…" I cried, a tear rolling down my muzzle.

I looked around the forest and tilted my head back. The top of the cliff was visible from here, but no one would be there. I saw a rocky outcrop of the cliff bathed in a crimson red liquid. My blood.

"Mom!" I roared with all my strength. I fell to the ground, my body woozy. My vision was growing cloudy as I kept my gaze on the cliff side.

"MOM!" I roared again. Nothing. Tears were rolling down my muzzle now. One fell in my mouth. Salty. Cold.

"Here it is! It's a Growlithe!" a human cried. I managed to roll over, wincing in pain as I fell on my bloody side. Standing there was a human female dressed in all blue with some sort of silver…thing behind her. There was a Growlithe sitting next to her.

"Help me…Mommy…" I managed to gasp before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There's a rushing sound…air is moving around me. "Hang on little girl…" someone mutters. I black out again…

"She needs to be treated fast Nurse Joy!" someone urges. Someone's holding me. Where am I?

"I got her. Don't worry Jenny, she's in good hands now." I feel myself being carried away. Where's Mom? I miss her…

"Where am I?!" I cry, my eyes snapping open. I'm hooked to some sort of machine. I'm sealed inside a case. "What the-?" I look around and see all sorts of injured Pokémon being held in similar containers. "I don't care for this!" I growl. Looking at my paws I see some sort of black contraption holding me down.

Gripping one with my jaw I rip it off than free my other arm. Standing to my full height, which is barely possible in this cramped container, I smash into the glass. Someone runs in. She has pink hair and wears a white dress. "Growlithe, calm down! I'll take care of you…"

"No you won't!" I growl, breaking through the glass. I land on the ground and promptly fall. "Ow…Alright, get up Kira." I growl, struggling to my feet. I feel a hand brush against my fur and I spin around and bite it.

Someone gasps and I see the woman wincing. I immediately feel bad and release her hand and lick it. "It's alright Growlithe. Now let me take care of you…"

I shake my head. I have to communicate somehow… "Umm…" I sigh, exasperated. "Mother." I enunciate slowly. She looks at me and smiles. I sigh and turn around and walk away. There's a part of the wall that isn't constant with the rest and I push against it.

"Growlithe wait!" she shouts, moving over to me. I ignore her and keep walking, looking around. Suddenly another Growlithe runs up to me.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Nurse Joy has been assigned to look after you." He growls, sitting in front of me.

"Move you Pokémon puppet. I have to find my family." I growl, shouldering him. He merely turns around and trips me before jumping on my back and placing a paw on my spine.

"Wait, is your family the Arcanine and six Growlithes and Eevee in the plaza sniffing around frantically?" he asks me.

"Maybe. Now get off me." I growl. He removes his paw and I run away, looking for a way out. I find a door that slides open by itself and standing there is Mom, Canis and my family. "Mommy!" I cry, running forward. I stop and wince as pain flares through my side.

"Kira!" Canis cries, running at me. He reaches me and licks my cheek.

"Canis…" I smile, looking at the Eevee. "Mommy…Luna…" I smile and struggle to my feet.

There's a circle of humans around us now, each fingering Pokéballs at their waist eagerly. I growl at them, but it's more adorable than threatening. Suddenly two female humans run out, waving their hands.

"Don't you touch those Pokémon! They are under the protection of the Police Force!" the one in blue cries.

"Mommy, we should leave…" I mutter. Mom nods and picks me up. "I can run!" I grumble, but she doesn't listen and we're off, leaving many disappointed humans behind.

"Where's Cyrus?" I ask when we get to camp. Everyone is preparing to leave and we got here just in time.

"He ran away after we confronted him for attacking you and Canis. Oh, and I forbid you from seeing him again." Mom told me.

"Oh that makes sense and hey! Why can't I see Canis again?!" I screamed, looking at Mom.

"You tried to kiss him. I'm sorry but you can't see him ever again." Mom says. I stare at her, bewildered. Okulo calls everyone and we start marching.

"Mommy I love him, why can't you accept that?! If I love him it's not the same as if he kissed me without me even liking him!" I argued, standing in front of her.

"You don't know what love is." And that's all she said to me.

I dropped back from Mom and trotted along Luna. "Why won't she let me see him? I'm perfectly capable of discerning whom I like." I growled.

"Hmm…let's see. We" she said, motioning towards the other girls. "Are in the midst of changing lives. Our minds aren't completely stable right now. Canis is cute, but you might not feel this way when you're done going through heat." She told me.

"Who asked you?" I growled.

"You did. Kira, admit it. You don't know how you feel about Canis. Wait a while and see how you feel." Luna tried to convince me.

"I know how I feel Luna. I really love him." I turned away from her and stared into the open sky, ignoring her pleas.

Cyrus ran, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He stopped in the midst of the forest, his face drenched in sweat. "Kira will be mine." He vowed, looking around. There were no signs of life around him.

Growling, Cyrus walked forward and fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. He sobbed so hard he didn't hear the humans sneak up behind him. He didn't notice the three black outfits with red R's on it. But Cyrus did notice when they threw a net over him that shocked him into unconsciousness.

"Where am I?!" Cyrus roared, squirming against the restraints that held him down on the table. Humans were writing things down on wooden squares while watching him intently. "Let me…mmph!" One of the humans tied something around his muzzle.

"Can we begin the test now?" someone asked.

"Shut up! The Boss isn't supposed to know about this formula!" Another human cried out. All the human filed out of the room Cyrus was being held in and sealed the wall. Suddenly there was a sound of rushing air and a strong odor filled the room. Cyrus started screaming.

Two scientists behind the wall were watching intently as the Growlithe started to roar and scream as his fur fell off and his body shrank. "What do you think Sammy?" The woman asked. The Growlithe's body had changed dramatically already. "This formula's functioning just as expected."

"I think we should take this child as our own Jenny." Sam returned with a grin. Sam and Jenny weren't normal Rockets, they joined the team just because the pay was good.

"We should shouldn't…what the?" she looked at the unconscious baby on the table and her notes. "His hair is…blue?" she looked at the baby incredulously.

"Jenny, let's take him." Sam turned to her. "We can move to Sunnyshore. We'll leave Team Rocket, get non abusive jobs, start new lives." Sam looked at her. She smiled.

I rested on the white rock under what humans called 'Cycling Road'. We had stopped here, hiding in a small, secluded part of the route that humans couldn't find. Mom had set up a nest for us in the corner but I had stepped out and was thinking hard.

"Heat isn't affecting my judgment. I do love Canis." I sounded more like I was trying to convince myself.

"Kira." Turning, I saw Canis sitting there, his face scrutinizing me. "You're in heat, right?" I blushed profusely. "Well, I don't want you to be torn from your family because of me. So, for now, how about me and you take it easy? I really like you, but what if you don't feel that way about me after you're done with heat?"

I stared at Canis, my eyes wide. _How could he be saying this about us? Doesn't he love me?_ Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Canis, how can you say that? Don't you love me?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"I do Kira. I really love you. But do you really feel that way about me?" he asked. And I pondered.

"Jason, what happened to Kira?" Jason's Mom questioned hysterically. "You said she went to her friends house for a sleepover, but I called all her friends and none of them have seen her! Where is my daughter? Where is my baby?!" Jason's Mom started crying slightly.

"Mom, I can't lie to you anymore." Jason sighed and looked his parents in the eyes.

"What is it Jason? Where did Kira go?" Jason's Dad asked nervously, tapping his fingers on his knees.

"She left to start her Pokémon journey." Jason told them.

"She what?!" Jason's Mom fainted.

"Oh my goodness!" Jason's dad jumped up and picked up his wife. "Jason, I have to take your mother upstairs." And he ran upstairs.

Jason made sure they were gone before nodding and walking into his room. Making sure the door was securely locked he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Pressing his 'Contacts' button, he scrolled down to Jenny and pressed the button.

"Jenny? It's me."

"Hey Boss. The Pokémon transformation formula is working perfectly and we're working on creating intelligent, human-Pokémon hybrids for Team Rocket to use." Came the reply. Jason scowled, she sounded shifty.

"What are you doing Jenny that you shouldn't be doing?" Jason snarled at the phone, staring at it as if he could see her.

"I quit sir. And I'm freeing all the Pokémon hybrids we've created. I hope you burn in hell." The phone started ringing and Jason snarled, chucking the phone against the wall.

"Damn you Jenny." Jason snarled. "And you too Kira. Wherever you are, I hope you're not enjoying your life."

I leaned forward as Canis did. Our lips met.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I pulled back, my face burning up. Canis was staring at me dreamily and I stared back. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Why?" Canis asked me simply. I stared at him curiously. "Why did you pick me?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked at him, trying to stifle a grin. "Well it's not because your looks." I was trembling by now. Canis growled and tackled me. We rolled along the ground, laughing happily. "But…I don't really know why Canis." I said seriously, staring up at the Eevee who now pinned me. "I just really like you."

He smiled at me. "I really love you too." He smiled. He got off me and I jumped on his back, making him grunt.

"Yeah, we must be crazy." I giggled. Just than Mom stepped out of the bushes. Smiling.

"So you two really love each other right?" she asked. We nodded and snuggled next to each other. "I can accept that." She sighed. "Now I'm going to be a grandmother. Today sucks." Mom laughed, walking away. I stared at her, slack jawed. Canis was guffawing, rolling on the floor happily.

I looked at Mom, than Canis, than where Mom was and moaned. "I don't want to be a Mother."

Canis and I were lying in our own cave, separate from our parents. Now that we were mates Okulo gave us our own place in the pack. I looked at Canis with a grin. "Wait a minute." I thought aloud. "What are you going to evolve into?" I asked Canis.

"Flareon." He answered. I blushed. "For you." I couldn't help myself and I kissed him again.

"Are you sure you want to be a Flareon?" I asked him.

"No. I'm not sure of anything." He told me. "You can't be sure of anything in life. But you're a Fire Type so I figure I might as well be one too." Canis smiled.

"You're the cutest."

Mew floated there, looking at Entei. "Told you she'd fall for him." Mew gloated.

"You cheated." Entei growled.

"Nope. Now, should we leave her as a Growlithe or return her to a human form?" Mew asked.

"Leave her as a Growlithe. She's happier." Entei turned.

"Where are you going?" Mew chirped.

Entei turned to look at Mew. Entei smiled. "She's going to be a Growlithe. I'm all alone and just lost a bet. Where do you think I'm going?" He disappeared in a flash of fire.

"He's going to find Celebi and try to change this." Mew laughed. "Oh well. Have fun Kira." And Mew teleported away.


End file.
